Sheppard On Top Quickies
by awakethepassion
Summary: Quickie Stories about the lives of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his Suzie Q. May contain spoilers to future events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

Caught

_Contains some spoilers for the later years. Their son J.J is now 15 and their daughter Cait is 10 years old._

Susan looked up, handed him a cold beer as he moved to stand beside her at the balcony railing. It was a beautiful day, Cait was with Teyla and Elizabeth and J.J. was off somewhere with Ronan and Lorne. He tipped back the bottle and drank half of it in one swallow. It went down smooth and easy and he breathed a little easier.

"Finally alone." He sighed and leaned close, brushed his lips against her temple. "Happy Anniversary, Doctor Sheppard."

She leaned into him and kissed him back. "Happy Anniversary, Colonel." She moved closer, slid her leg between his. She took a sip of her beer and kissed him again. "I'll bet that you don't even remember which one it is." She grinned.

"It's the one that's gonna get you fucked." He whispered right into her ear.

"Hmm…isn't that the same one from last year?" She took the beer out of his hand and set both bottles on the small table. Turning to him, she rested her hands on his waist.

"And the year before that and the year before that…" He rested both of his hands on her hips, tugged at the hem of her shirt. "You still drive me crazy." John backed her against the wall. He stroked his thumb over her lips, hissing when she opened her mouth and nipped at him. "After all these years, Suzie Q." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "How can an old woman like you still get me so god damn hard?"

She laughed, grabbed his wrist and slid her tongue over the rough calluses on his palm. "It must be all that Viagra I've been feeding you, old man." She leaned into him, let go of his wrist so that she could wrap her arms around him.

"Smart ass." One hand on her hip he teased the other over her neck, tugged at the silver barrette holding her hair back until it came loose. He tossed it on the table then ran his fingers through her still thick silver shot curls. He looked down at her, ran his hands over her backside and squeezed her ass cheeks in his big palms. "Even after two kids you've still got some curves, woman."

"Are you calling me fat?" She purred and kissed his neck, making him shiver and his balls tighten with excitement when she ran the tip of her tongue over the curve of his ear.

"Hell no." He hugged her closer, running his hands up and down her back. "You're all woman and when I fuck you, you cradle me just right, Suzie Q." He gave her a wicked grin. "And you know how much I love it when you twitch your hips at me."

She laughed, nestled between his thighs so that his erection was pressed against her softness. "Funny. I don't remember twitching my hips when I woke up and found you tongue deep between my legs."

He licked his lips, remembering how sweet she'd tasted. "Don't you remember? You were sleep walking. I had to do something to keep you in bed." He nipped at her lips. Her kiss was sweet and he suckled her tongue lightly. She arched into him and he kissed her harder, nostrils flaring as he drew in her scent.

She was warm and her skin smelled like the afternoon sunshine that glittered on the Atlantean sea. But nothing mattered to him now but the urge to have her wrapped around him.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered hoarsely.

"Let's stay right here." She looked up at him and gave him a teasing smile. Her hands rubbed over the front of his shirt. A second later, he felt the cool breeze on his chest as the buttons popped and scattered across the balcony.

"That was my favorite shirt." He pulled his head back and stared down at her, heat curling in his belly when she kissed his chest and tugged at the salt and pepper curls with her teeth.

"I'll buy you another one." Her tongue rasped over his hot flesh. She licked his nipples, tasting him and then she raked her teeth over him until he groaned. "I need to touch you." She tugged at his belt, pulled it free. Then she was undoing the snap.

He looked down at her, watching her eyes as she pulled down the zipper and pulled him free. She took his hand so that he could palm the shaft, stroking with him while her other hand lay flat on his belly. She licked her way down his chest until she was kneeling in front of him.

She rubbed her hands over his thighs, gripping the waist band of his jeans and easing them down over his hips. He was breathing hard, one hand bracing against the wall and still stroking himself with the other when she pushed away his hand and curled her fingers around his thick length.

She brushed her lips over him, the pink tip of her tongue darting out to lap at the drop of pre-come that glistened at the tip.

She licked and he groaned while his hand cupped the back of her head, fingers tightening in her hair. She sucked the crown into her mouth, sliding her tongue along the ridge and then pulling him deeper into her mouth.

"Oh shit, baby." His thighs were taunt, his breathing rougher. He began to move his hips, thrusting in rhythm with the hand she had wrapped around him.

She slid her other hand between his legs, cupping his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. He groaned even louder when she curled her fingers and started to vibrate her fist against the bit of flesh between his balls and anus.

Her humming grew louder and the ripples flooded up into his belly. It was making him crazy, his abdomen flexed, his cock throbbing as every flick and curl of her tongue drove him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, baby. You are so damn good." He groaned, let go of the wall so that he could dig the fingers of both hands into her hair, holding her still as he fucked her mouth.

She pulled back, ran her hand over his slick shaft and pressed the palm of her hand just below his belly button. He cried out, thick fluid seeping out of his cock when she slapped the wet head against his belly.

She rubbed him back and forth like the blade of a windshield wiper. Moving him harder and faster until he felt the chill at the base of his spine, sending shock waves through his body. Then she was pulling at him again, bringing him back to her mouth. She flattened her tongue, slapped the head against her lips and then held him at the base. Shaking him wildly, she slapped and slid him across her tongue, working him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"God damn. That's it baby…" he gasped, hips rolling as she took all of him into her mouth. "Suck me…suck me."

He tugged at her hair, his cock flexing. She sucked on him hard and then he was coming in thick spurts that splashed inside of her greedy mouth. With a moan, he staggered back and sat down hard against the bench. Breathing even harder, he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair as she snuggled between his knees and licked him clean.

"Mom? Dad?"

John was lost. So caught up in the movement of her mouth and hands on him that he barely heard the doors to the balcony sliding open.

"Oh, shit!"

John's head snapped up and he found himself staring into his son's face.

J.J.'s eyes were as big as saucer's. He swallowed hard, looked down and his face got even whiter when he saw Susan on her knee's, John's still hard cock falling wet and thick from between her lips.

"Mom…" His eyes were glued to her lips as she hastily wiped away the bit of come that lingered at the corner of her mouth. He gave a squeak and then stumbled back out the doors and slammed them shut behind him.

Mortified, Susan stumbled to her feet while John yanked at his pants and somehow how got them zipped up. "Go talk to our son, John." She said as she gave him a push toward the door.

"I'll talk to him alright, old woman." He growled but as he slid back the door, he turned and with an evil grin pointed a finger at her. "But you're gonna pay for his therapy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

The Conversation

J.J. Sheppard was more than in just a little daze. He paced along the railing of the South Pier. He was mumbling to himself, running his fingers through his spiky dark hair.

He shook his head, scrubbed a hand over his face. Jesus…there were just some things that he didn't want to believe. Some things that a guy didn't even want to think about, much less see.

Ah, shit. He closed his eyes but he could still see them and he felt like he was going to be sick. He leaned against the railing and stared down at the water.

God damn. He should have known. It wasn't like he hadn't known. It was their anniversary, damn it. They'd both been dropping hints at each other all week and it wasn't exactly like he hadn't heard the stories about them anyway. He lived with them for crap's sake. It wasn't like he didn't know what they did behind their bedroom door.

J.J. groaned, pressed his hands against his face. His Dad. Oh, God. His Dad was gonna kill him. And his Mom…how the hell was he even gonna look at her and not see…God, he was so fucking stupid!

"Son."

Oh. Fucking. Hell. J.J. shifted uneasily, took a deep breath, and then turned around trying desperately not to look down. "Sir?"

Dad was not happy. He was looking at him, hands on his hips, his expression cool. But J.J. knew better.

"Dad, look." He was starting to stammer. "I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was coming back but I forgot my pack and…and…" J.J. cleared his throat, he wanted to look anywhere but at his Father's face but he didn't dare look away. "But the door wasn't locked and I didn't think that you guys would be out on the balcony. I thought you guys-"

"Would be in the bedroom?"

"Yeah…I…I guess…I don't know." J.J. rubbed at the back of his neck. He was feeling more and more like a fool every minute.

John squared his shoulders, looked out toward the ocean. "You yelled for us, son and I _know_ that you saw me." He turned his head and J.J. saw the wicked glint in his Father's eyes. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I didn't think…I saw the beers…thought you were having dinner on the balcony. " J.J. choked back the lump in his throat. "I didn't…didn't expect…"

John sighed, shifted a little. Slowly he reached for the sunglasses hanging off the front of his shirt and slipped them on. "Your Mother is pretty upset, young man."

J.J. felt the flush in his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to drop through the pier. He thought about running away but from the expression on his father's face, he knew better than that.

"Is she pissed at me?" He finally asked.

"Mad as hell." John leaned against the railing. He was lying but the look on his son's face was damn well worth it because the boy looked like he was going to faint.

J.J. swallowed hard. "For…for not knocking?"

"For starters …" John cocked his head slightly, stared at him. "I should be pissed at you too, boy." He sighed, rocked against the railing.

"Dad!" J.J. held out his hand. "I didn't see anything. I swear…"

"Really?" John drawled slowly.

"Well, not much anyway."

"Bullshit." John looked at him. "I know what you saw. You're not a little boy anymore, J.J. but I guess that I can't be very mad at you." He gave the boy a stern look. "Its not every day a boy catches his Father getting the best damn blow-"

"Dad!" J.J felt like his head was going to explode.

"Come on, son. We already had this talk, remember? Besides you are a Sheppard. We've got a reputation to uphold and soon-"

"Do we have to talk about _Mom_?"

John tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Why not your Mom? She's still pretty damn hot for an old chick. You should be proud that you've got such a sweet looking-"

"But she's…she's…she's _Mom_!" J.J. could hear the hint of hysteria in his voice. He looked at the floor. "I don't wanna think about Mom like that."

"What?" John shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest. "You think it would have been better if you'd caught me with another woman?"

"No!" J.J. felt his face get even redder. "Well, maybe." Hell yeah, it would have been better.

John laughed. "You know that ain't gonna happen, son." He smirked and nudged J.J. with his elbow. "Bet you've heard all the stories too."

J.J really felt like he was going to throw up now and he really _really_ didn't want to hear this. "Dad-"

John acted like he didn't hear him. "To tell you the truth? Most of those stories you've heard? They're true. Your Mama…son, that woman…damn." He took a deep breath and pushed back from the railing. "It was bad enough that it was you but thank God it wasn't your sister." He shook his head. "Shit. I'd never be able to afford _her_ therapy. Poor kid would have been warped for life."

J.J. wanted to die. "Dad, I don't-"

"I know." John sighed, clapped his son on the shoulder. "But you know that you're going to have to talk to her."

"_Mom_?" J.J.'s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Now?" he managed to choke out.

"Why not? No time like now to get this sorted out." John laid an arm across his son's shoulders and steered him back toward the city. "Since you're here you can have dinner with us. She said she was making some strawberry shortcake for dessert and since you decided to come back early? For your punishment you can help her."

J.J. was afraid to ask but he did it anyway. "Help her what?"

John gave him a wicked grin. "Eat up all that whipped cream."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 

Sheppard Quickies Part 3

_Teased_

Keeping his expression stern, John Sheppard looked at his son and tried not to laugh.

The boy was walking slow, like he was heading for an execution and the closer that they got to their quarters, the slower he was dragging his feet.

John almost felt sorry for the kid and then he remembered what the boy had interrupted and he quickly changed his mind. Besides, this was just too damn much fun to let go. Clapping a hand on his son's shoulder, he gave him a little push to hurry him along.

"Come on, J.J. You don't want to keep your mother waiting, do you?" John said drily. "After all you are the one that ruined her plans for tonight…"

J.J. tried to wheedle his way out of it. "Dad? Come on, I'm sorry. Really…I mean…maybe Mom…"

"Won't kill you." John gave him a look. "Besides, it's too late. We're already here." John stopped, moved his hand over the door control and pulled J.J. inside when the doors opened. "Might as well face the music and get it over with." Then he started to laugh.

Loud music was playing and J.J. recognized the oldies that his parent's liked to listen to. He wondered what his Dad was laughing at then he heard his mother's voice singing along to the song that was playing.

_Crack that whip_

_Give the past the slip_

_Step on a crack_

_Break your Momma's back_

_When a problem comes along_

_You must whip it_

_Before the cream sits out too long_

_You must whip it_

_When something's goin' wrong_

_You must whip it_

_Now whip it_

_Into shape_

_Shape it up_

_Get straight_

_Go forward_

_Move ahead_

_Try to detect it_

_It's not too late_

_To whip it_

_Whip it good_

_When a good time turns around_

_You must whip it_

_You will never live it down_

_Unless you whip it_

_No one gets their way_

_Until they whip it_

_I say, whip it_

_Whip it good_

_I say, whip it_

_Whip it good_

John grinned and slapped him on the back. "Sounds like your Mama's in a good mood boy." And then his expression turned serious. "And if you don't want me pissed at you then you'd better make sure she stay's that way. Understand me?"

"Yes…yes, sir." J.J. stammered, his eyes huge because he didn't doubt for a second that his father meant what he said. He tired to stay calm, desperately tried not to be sick and wished to hell that he'd just forgotten all about his god damn pack.

"Stay right here." John stepped around him and headed for the kitchen. "Honey? We're home!" He yelled out.

Suddenly the music went down and then he heard her voice. He was shaking and J.J. didn't dare move but when he heard his father laugh, he instinctively cocked his head to the side and tried to see what they were doing.

He jerked back, feeling the heat in his face when he heard a light slap followed by John's deep rumbling laughter and a low throaty chuckle from his mother.

"John…" There was a soft murmur, the sound of cloth rustling and then a deeper moan. "Jesus, old man…keep that up and you're gonna get a burnt dinner."

"Its not dinner that I wanna get burned, old woman." was John's husky reply.

"Ah, shit…" From the sounds they were making, J.J. knew that they were doing more than just kissing. He took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and then back at the door. His dad would kill him but maybe he could slip out before-

"Don't even think about it, boy."

J.J. jumped. His head whipped around. John was standing there with his shirt half way unbuttoned and his hands on his hips. His head was tilted slightly and there was an evil grin on his face. He crooked a finger and motioned for J.J. to follow him.

When he hesitated, John grabbed his shoulder and gave him a shove. "Buck up, son. And remember what I told you." Fire glimmered in John's green eyes. "If your Mama's not happy? Then you're sure as hell not gonna be happy when I get through with you."

J.J. nodded and swallowed hard because his throat was so tight that he couldn't even manage a squeak.

_Oh, God_…

Wishing more than ever that the Wraith would suddenly attack the city, J.J. reluctantly followed his father into the kitchen.

Susan had her back to them but she turned around when she heard their footsteps. She smiled and finished buttoning her shirt. She came to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Laughing, she ruffled his thick, dark hair. "You ran out so fast that I didn't get to say hello."

He tried not to look at her but it was hard. His eyes drifted down and a shiver ran up his back when he saw the bite mark on her neck. Ah shit…a fricking hickey. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what they'd just been doing.

It got worse when she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pushed him toward the small table. She was so close that he could smell her warmth and the scent of his Father on her skin. He didn't even think about looking her in the face. Not when he knew what he would still be seeing in his mind. She reached up to hug him again and the back of his neck started to burn when he got a flash of red lace when the top of her shirt gaped open.

He closed his eyes. _Don't look...don't look..._

"Sit down, sweetheart." She pulled out a chair and pushed him into it. On the table in front of him was a plate already filled with food. "If I'd known you were going to be here for dinner, I would have made you one of those foot long hot dogs you and your Dad love so much." She brushed a kiss against his temple.

J.J. blushed, looked at the floor and wished that he could just disappear.

John sat down in the chair across from him. "Mmm…looks good honey."

She moved around the table, trailed her fingers over her husband's arm and shoulder. "It's your favorite too…fried chicken." She glanced at J.J, smiled slyly and wrapping her fingers in John's hair she pulled his head back so that she could kiss him. "One of those big breasts that you really like."

"Good." He kissed her back and then turned to eye what else was on the table. "Asparagus too." He made a smacking noise with his lips and then ran his hand over her hip. "Hope you made some of that sauce, Suzie Q."

She uncovered a bowl and pulled it toward her. Picking up one of the stalks from his plate, she dipped the head into the cheese sauce and then pressed it against his lips. He opened his mouth, sucked off the cheese and then bit off the head.

"Good?" She purred at him and smiled when he nodded.

"Thick and creamy…" He purred back. "Just the way we like it."

She smiled and eased down in the seat next to him. "If you think that's good, you should see what I've got for dessert."

"That strawberry shortcake you promised?" John was leaning toward her, one hand lightly caressing her arm and shoulder. His fingers teased along the line of her neck, brushing back her hair. Gently, he tugged on the silver barrette and played with the soft tendrils that escaped.

"Plenty of strawberries and lots and lots of whipped cream." She poured him a glass of wine then set the bottle back down on the table. Sliding her chair closer to him, she eased her leg over his. "I even made enough for later."

John grinned. "Seconds?"

"And thirds and fourths…" She looked up when J.J. made a strangled little sound. Picking up her wine glass she took a sip, licked her lips and set the glass back down. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You look a little green."

"I'm…okay…" J.J. shifted in his seat, he lifted his head a little, looking at her from under his thick lashes and then quickly dropped his head. _Jesus Christ_…his Dad had one arm around her back, his hand rubbing very lightly along her side and she was feeding him little bites of the chicken and asparagus from his plate.

"Maybe you should eat something." John took his eyes off his wife for a second to look at his son. "Your mother went to a lot of trouble to make this dinner, boy. You don't want to upset her. _Do you_?"

"No, sir." J.J. said quietly. Keeping his head down he picked up his fork, dug into the food and started to eat really really fast. He kept telling himself that if he finished quickly the faster he could get away.

He should have known better.

"Whoa!" Susan reached across the table and laid her hand over his wrist before he could stab at another piece of chicken. "Not so fast, baby."

"Yeah," John laughed. "Keep stuffing your mouth like that and you're gonna choke on all that meat, son. Just ask your mother."

J.J. coughed and nearly did choke.

"See?" John shook his head. "Listen to your mother, boy." He grinned and pinched her on the butt when she got up out of her chair. "She knows that you're got to swallow what's in your mouth before you try and shove anything else into it."

J.J. started to cough even harder and his face turned red. His eyes started to water and he had to fight just to take a breath. Ah, Jesus but he wanted to die…it got even worse when his mother gave him a sympathetic look.

"Okay, Sheppard…that's enough." She went to her son, smacked him on the back and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. She gave John a look as she shoved the glass into J.J.'s hand. "Are you trying to kill him?"

John's eyes glittered evilly. "I thought about it." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his belly. "Besides, I'm just getting warmed up, Suzie Q…" he tilted his head slightly. "Why don't you get that dessert you promised me? We'll finish this up properly."

"Properly?" She smirked at him and ruffled her son's hair. "I know your idea of 'properly', Sheppard…and since when did I become your serving wench?"

John's lips twitched into a grin. "If I remember correctly, you weren't finished serving _me_ before Junior here butted in."

"You got enough to keep you satisfied." She leaned forward slightly, put her hand on J.J.'s shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Come on, kid."

J.J. sighed, then slowly got to his feet. He wanted to run but he just clamped his mouth shut, looked at the floor and started to follow her.

"Where do you two think you're going?" John moved his foot, blocking her way when they tried to pass him. "This ain't over with yet…"

"You had your turn now it's mine, Sheppard." She leaned down, rested her hand on his thigh and scratched her fingers along the inseam of his jeans. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back so that she could kiss him. "Let me take care of him and then…I'll take care of you."

She glanced over her shoulder. J. J's face was beet red and he wouldn't look at her but she knew damn well that he could hear her. Reaching back, she took hold of his wrist and pulled him after her, bumping John's arm with her hip as she passed him. "Amuse yourself, old man. This won't take long."

"Better not!" John laughed. "Because if my wrist gets sore I'm blaming the kid!" He yelled after them.

"Then don't pull on it so hard!" She yelled back. She looked at him and gave him a look that made him blush to the roots of his hair. Her lips twisted into a smirk and then she was tugging on him again.

J.J. thought that she was going to make him follow her out onto the balcony but she turned and headed up the stairs. Oh shit…she was taking him into their bedroom. He started to pull back but one look over his shoulder and he saw John standing there staring at him and he quickly changed his mind.

"In." She stopped and put her hand on his back. J.J was as tall as his father but Susan was strong and the shove she gave him to get him through the door, wasn't exactly a light one. He heard a click and turned his head just in time to see her locking the door. Susan looked at him and laughed at the expression on his face. Lightly, she tapped his cheek. "Don't worry, baby. That's to keep your Father out. Not you in."

J.J. tried not to look around but he couldn't help it. His eyes settled on the big brass bed and his cheeks started to burn when he saw the scratches and marks on the shiny metal. His gaze drifted up and he saw the portrait. It was one of all four of them. He remembered fighting with Cait over the right to sit on their Mom's lap but at the time he hadn't realized just what that look on his father's face had meant. Now, that dark erotic look and the hand resting lightly just below the curve of her breast had him realizing just why his Uncle Evan had looked so flushed when he'd given it to them.

"Like it?"

He nearly jumped a foot when he felt her hand on his arm. She was smiling but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the portrait.

"Your Daddy is still pretty hot for an old man, J.J." She reached up and ruffled his hair. Lightly she tapped his ear and laughed. "And you look just like him. Right down to your cute little Elf ears." She lightly stroked his cheek. "You're so handsome, sweetheart. Its no wonder all the girls are hot to catch you just like they were after him."

He was really blushing now. He looked at the floor. It was just not right when your Mom said that you were hot. He raised his head and gave her an embarrassed look, thinking that his father had said the same thing about her. "Mom-"

"Hold it." Taking his arm, she led him to the doors that led out to their private balcony and pushed back the thick glass door. "Out." When she stepped back, he moved out into the warm sunshine and stood there waiting, wondering just when the ax was going to fall.

"Over there." She pointed to a wrought iron bench, thick with pillows and cushions. "Sit down, J.J."

He sat and after a few minutes she joined him. She was quiet and then she reached out and touched his arm, sliding her hand down so that she could press her palm to his and curl her fingers around his. Her touch had always calmed him before but now he felt like a bug caught in a zapper and just the touch of her fingers made a tingle run down his spine.

She sighed and laughed softy. "Damn...I thought that this was going to be easy."

"Mom-"

"No." She squeezed his fingers. "Just listen."

He chanced a look at her. She was staring out at the water, eyes dark and an almost embarrassed look on her face. She laughed and shook her head.

"Ah, shit...baby, for once I'm not even sure what to say."

J.J. squeezed her hand. "Mom, I'm sorry. I know that I should have let you know that I was coming back. I know that I should have knocked..."

"God damn, right." She squeezed his fingers back. "You should have." The she smiled slightly. "Just like your father and I should have locked the door." She laughed at the look on his face. "What? Did you think that I was going to toss you over this rail or something for busting in on us like that?"

"Dad would have." He blurted out.

She laughed even harder. She nodded. "He probably would have." She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "He was pretty mad that you interrupted his fun but...unless you haven't noticed, I'm not your father."

He blushed and looked at the deck under his feet. "I noticed." He managed to mumble.

She laughed again, let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She pulled him into her arms and he rested his head on her chest, closing his eyes when she kissed the top of his head. Even as embarrassed as he was, he couldn't resist hugging her back. She hadn't held him like this since he'd been little and she was as soft and warm and smelled just like he remembered.

"I'm not going to kill you either." She stroked his hair and he started to relax a little. "Especially when its just as much our fault." She sighed and hugged him tighter. "Maybe its even more of our fault that we've never tried to hide anything from you and Catie." She laughed softly. "Well, we did hide a few things. Lucky you had to be the one to catch us at one of them. I'd hate to think how warped you'd get if you caught us at the rest of them."

"Momm..." He groaned softly and buried his face in the crook of her arm.

"Sorry, baby." She touched his cheek and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Sometimes I forget just how big you are." She sighed and rested her cheek against his hair. "Doesn't matter though." She squeezed him gently. "You are always going to be my baby. The first bun that I ever carried in my oven. The first seed from your Father's handsome loins. Well, maybe not the first...definitely not the second...hell, I'm not even sure which seed you are. I just know that you're the first one that made it all the way."

"Mom." He sat up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "If I say I'm sorry and that I forgive you will you please stop telling me this?"

She pulled back and looked up at him, giving him an evil grin. "I could tell you all about just how you were conceived. Pretty interesting story too. Sure you don't wanna hear it?" She rubbed her fingers through his hair, tapped the spot behind his right ear. It was a birthmark that looked like a brown splotch of mud and thankfully, to him anyway, it was hidden by his dark hair. "It would explain just how you got this."

"Oh, Mom...come on!" He groaned.

"Your father and I laughed like crazy when you were born and we saw your birthmark." She rubbed her fingers over the spot. Eyes twinkling she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe I'll let Elizabeth and Teyla tell you instead since they were there too."

"Mama, please!" He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tight. "Enough already!"

"Guess you don't want to hear how I breast fed you too." She laughed when he made a moaning sound and hugged him back just as tight. "Alright, honey. I forgive you. Now, do you promise to knock?"

He looked up at her and grinned. "Do you promise to lock the door?"

"Deal!" She cupped his face and gave him a light kiss on the nose. "Now come on. Your Father is probably trying to figure out a way to break the door down by now."

Taking his hand she pulled him after her. Unlocking the bedroom door, she kept her hand in his until they'd reached the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a push toward his bedroom. "Go on."

He gave her a surprised look. "You're still gonna let me go?"

"Well, hell yeah." She put her hands on her hips, tilted her head toward the kitchen. "Unless you want to stick around for-"

"No." He took a quick step back. "No. I don't."

"Then hurry up and get your pack. Get one of the Marines to fly you to the mainland so that you can meet up with Ronan and Lorne."

With a sigh of relief, he darted into his bedroom and snatched up his pack. She was still standing there when he came back out. He glanced toward the doorway and not seeing his father, he went to her and gave her a quick kiss and a hug.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you guys even if you make me crazy and give me nightmares." He hugged her again. "And I'm proud to be your son. Even if Dad is a dirty old man."

"Cheeky!" She laughed, gave him a tight hug and then let him go. "But you're right." She gave him a shove toward the door. "Now, go and be careful. I love you."

"I will." He blew her a kiss and she reached out her hand as if to grab it. "Love you."

"Love you too." She shooed him toward the door. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes, Ma'am." He was nearly to the door when he heard her yell out as she was heading toward the kitchen.

"The kid is leaving, Sheppard! If you want dessert then you'd better clear off that table!"

His father laughed and then he heard the sound of dishes hitting the floor and some very unmotherly like giggling. Face on fire, J.J. didn't waste any time.

He ran.


	4. Enduring Love A John Sheppard Romance

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

_For My Darling Friend, Christine at GW who after a discussion on romance and whether I could write one for John Sheppard, gave me the inspiration to write this. Thank you! _

_And sweetie? Lama's Rule! LOL_

_Enduring Love_

A John Sheppard Romance

John wasn't sure just what made him do it. He just knew that he needed to.

He looked at the flowers in his hand and shook his head. Absently, his free hand when to his pocket, slid inside and lightly stroked over the velvet lined boxes in his pocket. Shit! Why was he so fucking nervous?

He looked at the woman sitting at one of the tables and felt a tremor go through him. Nervously, he straightened his suit jacket and smoothed down his tie. He was so uncomfortable in his dress blues and white dress shirt but she looked so beautiful sitting there with the wind blowing the hair back from her face. Heart in his throat, he forgot all about just how much he hated wearing the thing.

For her, he would do anything though and as he watched her, he imagined the he could feel the touch of those soft strands against his skin. He swallowed hard as a feeling came over him. Strangely, it was nothing erotic, though that's what he felt most times when he looked at her.

No, this was something different.

This was love. A deep love that set every nerve in his body on fire and left him breathless.

And God, did he love that woman. Steeling himself, he moved to the table. She looked up when she heard him and the smile that she gave him was brighter than the sun shining on the Atlantean sea.

"Hi., handsome. Where ya been?" She stood up, all long long legs and lush figure in the form fitting cream colored corset and skirt he'd asked her to wear. Her hair was down, falling in a thick wave of dark auburn curls around her shoulders and her amber eyes seemed to glow when she looked at him.

She was so stunning that his breath caught in his throat and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Feeling like an idiot, he just motioned for her to sit back down. For a second she hesitated then she did. "John, are you alright? You said that you wanted to have a private dinner but..." She gave him a strange look. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't answer. He just bent down and kissed her, lightly, lovingly. With an almost shy smile he handed her the flowers. "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you." Susan took the flowers and started to smile but the the look on his face stopped her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He sat down in the chair next to her, moved close so that he could feel the warmth of her and smell her skin. He kissed her again. "I'm sorry that I forgot. Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe." She gave him a sly grin. She touched his face and he bit his lip because just the feel of her hand made him warm. "If you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. His other hand went to her rounded belly, gently stroking. He kissed her again and whispered against her hair. "I just love you."

"I love you too." She leaned into him, brushed her lips against his neck. Then she gave him a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

He gave her a serious look.. He brushed his hand over her shoulder, sliding his fingers over the back of her neck. Her hair felt silky and soft against his skin and he sighed. "Maybe..."

"John...what is it?" She sat up straighter. The look in her eyes was suddenly worried and scared.

"Suzie Q..." He leaned into her and with a heavy sigh, rested his head on her shoulder.

"John, if something is wrong with you then you'd better tell me now."

He nestled closer. "I'm..."

"You're what?" She pushed him back so that she could see his face. "Honey..."

He sighed and look down, a sad look on his face. "I...I really don't know how to say this...how to tell you this..."

She really looked worried now. "John, please...whatever it is. Tell me."

He looked up at her from under his lashes. "Suzie Q...I love you so much..." He bit his lip when she wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. She couldn't see the small smile that played on his lips when he rested his cheek against her hair so that he could whisper in her ear. "But I think its better if I show you then tell you."

He let her go and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Picking up the flowers, he took her hand, pulled her out of the chair. He led her out of the Mess Hall and down the hall to one of the smaller conference rooms.

At the doors, he stopped and took something out of his pocket. "Suzie Q..." He opened the box and took out a slim silver necklace. Gently, he put it around her neck and closed the clasp.

"John, its beautiful."

"So are you." It nestled against the swell of her breasts and he felt her tremble when he gently touched the pendant on the chain. "Little Máthair."

"Máthair?" She gave him a questioning look.

"It means 'Mother' in Gaelic." His heart swelled when he saw the look in her eyes. Gently, he ran his hand over her belly as he began to speak softly. _"____There is but one and only one whose love will fail you never. One who lives from sun to sun with constant fond endeavor. There is but one and only one on earth there is no other. In Heaven a noble work was done when God gave man a Mother__."_

_"__Honey..." Tears in her eyes, she gently touched his hand and curled her fingers around his._

_His smile was a little sad. "My Mother used to say that to me. Now, that you're going to be the mother of my child..." His eyes misted over and he couldn't finish. From the look glowing in her eyes, he knew that he didn't have to._

_She squeezed his fingers gently because she knew how hard it was for him to express his feelings. "I love it. Thank you."_

He blinked back the tears that suddenly burned his eyes, gruffed out a 'You're welcome' and turned toward the doors. When the doors opened, he led her inside, watching her face when she saw all of their friends standing there, even Rodney. Her eyes got even wider when they parted and she saw another man wearing the collar of a priest standing in front of them.

"John, what the-"

John just smiled as he looked at her. Love glowed on his face as he slowly dropped to one knee. Her eyes went wide when he reached into his pocket and took out another velvet lined box. Slowly, he opened it and took out the silver and gold Celtic Knot wedding band that he'd had redone just for this.

"Enduring and everlasting love..." Hands shaking he took her hand and slipped it on her finger. "Susan Sheppard, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me...again?"

He barely heard Ronan's shout of joy when she touched his face and whispered...

"Yes."


	5. Beautiful Boy

_Just a little story that begged to be written about John Sheppard and his son. Thanks to my good lama friend Christine who is a treasured Soul Sister from the JF/JS Thunk Thread at Gate World. She pointed me toward the song 'Beautiful Boy' by John Lennon and it fit so perfectly with the story. You rock, Sistah! :)_

_Beautiful Boy_

_ copyright 2010_

Susan knew that she was exhausted but damn...was she going insane too?

She rolled over, one hand reaching out for the warm lump that should have been curled up next to her. But her hand found only cool sheets. She cracked one eye open and saw that John's side of the bed was empty and the bedroom was quiet.

Thinking that he was in the bathroom with the door shut so that he wouldn't wake her, she curled up and tried to go back to sleep. But just as she started to slip under, she heard the noise again.

This time, she sat up and listened. Someone was singing. At first she thought it was the radio but when she listened harder, she realized that the sound was coming from down the hall in the baby's room.

What the...what was that? No, it couldn't be. But if it wasn't him then who in the hell was it?

Pushing back the covers, she slipped out of bed and padded quietly to the door. She pulled it open, stepped out into the hallway and followed the sound.

When she got to the door of the baby's room, she stopped and just stood there. Then she started to smile.

John was sitting in the chair by the window and he was rocking slowly while he sang softly to the little boy cradled against his bare chest. His voice was low and gruff but she could hear the love in his voice as he sang.

_Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,

Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better,

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,

Out on the ocean sailing away,  
I can hardly wait,  
To see you to come of age,  
But I guess we'll both,  
Just have to be patient,  
Yes it's a long way to go,  
But in the meantime,

Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is just what happens to you,  
While your busy making other plans,

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,  
Darling,  
Darling,  
Darling J.J.

Oh, shit...

She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Damn. Was the man ever going to stop surprising her?

It had surprised her enough that with Ronon and Lorne's help, he had turned the storage room that they rarely used and hardly remembered half the time, into a room for the baby. Then as a gift to them, Lorne had painted some beautiful scenes of the woods on the mainland and the city on the walls.

Even Rodney and Radek had gotten into the spirit and made the mobile that hung over the crib. But how they'd actually made the tiny Jumpers and Star Gates they wouldn't tell her.

On the day J.J had been born, Ronon had given them the stuffed bear that sat on top of the dresser. But it was the rocking chair and the crib and cradle that Susan really loved. John had shocked her when he'd shown her the room and he wouldn't tell her where he'd gotten the furniture. Finally, it had been Ronon that took her aside and told her how John had spent hours making all of it just for her and the baby.

It had been then that she realized just how much she needed and loved him. And just how much he needed and loved them.

The man acted like he was so hard and tough but she knew better. He might hide his feelings from everyone else but he couldn't fool her. He could act the bad ass all that he wanted. She saw the truth when he looked at her and especially in the way he was looking at the tiny miracle in his arms.

John Sheppard had more than enough room in his heart for her and their son.

She didn't know how long she just stood there and watched them but then John moved and she quickly stepped back into the shadows before he saw her. Slowly, he got to his feet and carried his sleeping bundle to the crib that he had so lovingly and painstakingly made, laid him down and covered him with one of the light quilts that Teyla had made for him.

She watched him as he stood there staring down at his son. Love and wonder were shining in his eyes and she bit back a sob when he leaned down and gently kissed the tiny boy on the forehead. Lightly, he brushed his fingers over the baby's downy hair.

"I love you, little man. You mean more to be than anything else in this world." She heard him whisper. "You _and_ your mama. And I promise. No matter what happens...I will always be here for you and I will never leave you."

He straightened up and before he saw her, she hurried back to the bedroom and was just curling under the sheets when he came back.

She watched him from under her eye lashes as he shut the door just far enough so that they could hear the baby if he cried. Then he crawled under the sheets and stretched out beside her with a tired sigh. And she could tell from the look on his face that for once he felt happy and...complete.

Susan waited until his breathing had settled and she knew that he was asleep. Then she rolled over and just lay there watching him. His face was smooth and peaceful and he didn't even move when she nestled into him, gently brushed her lips over his stubble roughened cheek and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, beautiful man."


	6. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

**Wake Up Call**

"Shit." John groaned when his radio on the night stand buzzed. "Not now, god damn it."

A warm hand stroked down his back. "Answer it."

When he didn't move, the hand slid over his hip and up his side. He hissed when wandering fingers scratched through the wiry hair on his chest and plucked at a nipple until he growled.

She laughed and lightly kissed him between the shoulder blades then she rolled over him and reached for the radio.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed as she straddled him and slipped the radio over his ear. He reached up and flicked it off.

"You wanted a wake up call, Sheppard." She ran her hands over his sides, fingers pinching harder as she leaned over him. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she leaned down and whispered against his mouth. "Don't answer it and one of them will come looking for you. They always do."

He grinned and shifted, rolling over on his back and settling her so that her wet slit rubbed against his hardening cock. He lifted his hips and made her rock against him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Only if they send your little nursey." She grabbed his wrists and rocked on him harder. "I'm sure that she'd love to watch me suck her dream Colonel's pretty little cock."

His eyes darkened and his hands tightened on her waist. "Little?"

"Tiny. But I know just how to find it and make it grow. All it needs is a little watering." Laughing, she stroked his cheek and it was his mistake that he didn't realize that she'd turned the radio back on. She wiggled away from his hands and ducked down farther under the thin sheet.

"Bitch. Come back here." He could feel her sliding across his body, her hair tickling his belly as she pushed his thighs apart, bending his knees so that he was fully exposed to her mouth and hotter than hell tongue.

"Ah…Colonel?" A hesitant voice said in his ear.

John froze when he heard Chuck's amused voice again. "Colonel…you there?"

"Better answer it, Sheppard." She murmured softly. Her tongue flicked out, wetting a trail along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, moving closer until he felt her warm breath whisper against his balls.

John sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh…shit…yes…damn it…" he finally managed to sputter out.

He could her laughter, low soft and sexy as hell. "They can hear you, John. All of Atlantis knows just what kind of wake up call the Colonel is getting this morning. They're listening. Hanging on to every moan…" She raked her nails through the hair on his thigh. "…every groan." She raked her nails down his other thigh.

Holy hell…he was going to kill her.

"They want to hear you scream when I make you come. And your little nursey is going to be so jealous that it's me and not her sucking you off." She was nibbling on him now. Nipping and biting, licking him from root to tip. She gripped him, sliding the thick mushroom head over her lips and then sucking him into her mouth.

He dug his fingers into the mattress then reached for her pillow, crushing it against his chest and burying his face into it to muffle his moan of pleasure. She cupped his balls, tugging on him as she swirled her tongue over him.

He couldn't help it. He let go of the pillow, tossing it away from him as a shout of pleasure was ripped out of his throat. From far off he could hear Chuck babbling in his ear but he ignored the noise.

Jerking back the sheet, he cupped the back of her head, fingers twisting in her hair, keeping a tight hold on her as she used her tongue to caress the length of his cock. Panting hard, he pulled the radio off of his ear and threw it on the floor, not caring if he turned it off or not.

She was relentless and John could feel his climax building inside of him. His gut tightened, his balls drew up. He knew that he was going to come if she didn't stop. And he knew that she didn't intend to stop.

He groaned when she sighed a hot breath over him and sucked the head into her mouth, drawing him in deep. The back of his head ground into the pillow, his teeth grinding together as the ripples of pleasure flooded through him.

"Oh…God damn…!"

She took all of him, sucking at him harder and faster until he was jerking on the bed, palms slapping against the mattress and then he was coming so hard that his body went rigid and his toes curled into the mattress.

His hips bucked up and his fluid filled her mouth but she kept sucking him, swallowing his seed until he was spent. Covered with sweat, he flopped back against the mattress, totally exhausted and not even able to move.

He could hear her chuckling, a deep, rolling laugh as she crawled up over him until she was lying on top of him.

"Now that was good, Sheppard." She grinned as she straddled him again. She wrapped her hot hand around his semi-erect cock, raking her nails over his length as she guided him into her heat.

"Yeah…you think you're a god damn tease with that wake up call." He growled. Digging his fingers into her hips, John flipped her over on her back. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and pressed his hands against her shoulders, holding her down. "Don't you, Suzie Q?"

"After the way you've been teasing me all week?" She ran her hands over his sides and then smacked him hard on the ass. "Sometimes paybacks are a bitch, sweetheart."

"I like the way you get even, baby." His laugh was wicked. "But what you did? That wasn't anything." He glanced over his shoulder and saw the radio on the floor, and the flickering light that meant everyone in the tower could still hear them. Slowly, he brought his gaze back to hers.

Leaning down he kissed her ear, her jaw. He kissed the corner of her mouth as his hands slid down to stroke over her breasts. He pinched her nipples hard and then smiled against her lips as he began to move in and out of her in slow, torturous strokes.

"Just wait until they hear me fuck you."


	7. Sweet Tooth

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

**Sweet Tooth**

"Sugar and spice and everything nice. That's what my hard working little Suzie Q is made of." He smirked and gave her a sexy grin when she looked up him. "You plan on working all night, sweetness?"

"Maybe." Her heart started to race when she looked up and saw him.

He was leaning in the doorway, fresh out of the shower wet and bare chested. Droplets of water still glistened in the wiry hair on his chest and his thick, dark hair stuck out in sexy spikes around his head.

She licked her lips and looked at him. Wearing a pair of soft black cotton pajama pants that drooped dangerously low on his hips, he was definitely posing.

The bastard.

He knew that he had it and he knew that she wanted it.

She leaned back in her chair. "You got something better planned?" She teased.

"Maybe." John set a brightly wrapped box down on the desk in front of her and gave a little tug on the silver satin sash tied around it. "Here. I got you a gift."

Susan looked up at him and then at the box. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

The box wasn't that big. Oblong and rather innocent looking but she knew her husband. "Will it bite me?"

"Do you want it to?" He laughed and moved around the desk so that he was leaning over the back of her chair. He gripped the arms of the chair and tilted her back so that she had to look at him. He bent his head and gave her a slow, sensuous upside down kiss. He rubbed his stubble roughened cheek over hers as he nibbled his way to her ear.

"Do you like a little decadent afternoon delight, my sweet Suzie Q?" He rubbed the side of her neck as he leaned over her. His touch was cool and he could feel her shiver as he stroked his fingers over her smooth skin.

"Sheppard…"

"Shh…" He whispered seductively as he pulled her out of the chair. He pulled her against him, his palms slightly rubbing over her waist. Then he stepped away from her and as he reached past her, he picked up the box.

"Follow me." He demanded.

When she hesitated, he put his hand on her back and urged her forward. He led her out of the small office, down the hall and into their bedroom. He set the box on the bed, untied the sash and turned toward her.

"Take down your hair." He ordered quietly.

She already knew what he was going to do. "I know your game." She held out her hand. "I can do it myself."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her that stern Sheppard look. "My game. My rules." He brushed the soft satin against her skin, tapping her cheek with his finger. "Show your Master some proper respect."

"My Master?" She drawled slowly, giving him that defiant look.

He put a firm finger over her mouth to silence her. He smiled arrogantly as he pulled his hand away and leaned closer. He cupped her face in his hands, the satin sliding softly over her skin as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

Just a kiss. A light, tender kiss that made her knees go weak and her brain turn to mush. The kiss burned and then he pulled away, his eyes glittering as he reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"You're mine. Stop questioning me…and do what I tell you to do." He ran his fingers through her hair and undid the tie so that her curls fell loose around her shoulders.

"Why? If you intend to do it yourself…" Her eyes glinted wickedly. "…Sheppard? Or are you anticipating something else?"

He gave her that stern look again and then pulled her against him. "Anticipation is only half the pleasure that I'm going to give you." He chuckled low in her ear. "Now stand still."

He tied the blind fold around her eyes and when she tried to tug at it, he grabbed her hand. Lightly wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he slowly caressed her skin, letting his hand slide down until his fingers were laced around hers.

"Sheppard…"

"Hush." He slid a hand under her shirt. His fingers danced over her rib cage, tickling up to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing gently over her nipple. When the bud hardened at his touch, he pinched her but only hard enough to make her tremble. "Now we play my game."

He brushed against her as he reached for the box. He watched her, knowing from the slight tilt of her head that she was trying to tell what he was doing as he un-wrapped it.

"Just a hint." He held the box up under her nose.

She took a deep breath and then laughed softly. "Chocolate?"

He tugged on a curl. "You're always telling me that I smell like chocolate to you, Suzie Q." He leaned down whispered a kiss across her mouth. "It turns you on…doesn't it? It's one thing about me that gets you all hot and horny…and _wet_."

When she didn't answer, he set the box down on the bed where he could easily reach it. He put his hands on her arms, lightly caressing. "Answer me."

When he heard her huskily whisper, 'yes'…he cupped her chin and tilted her head up. "Then you're really going to love this, Suzie Q. These are special chocolates."

"Special?"

"Very special." He picked up the box and shook it slightly. "There are seven of them. Seven very wicked and delicious delights. I got them with you especially in mind."

She smirked slightly. "You're doing all this just to give me a box of chocolates?"

"You're going to get them all right." He laughed. "But first there's a task. You have to guess the center of each one of these luscious bites and each time you do…" He tugged at the waist band of her pants. "I'll take off something you're wearing."

"You call that a game?"

"Oh, it is." He replied huskily as he picked up the first chocolate. "And you're going to love every minute of it. Now sit down on the edge of the bed."

She perched gingerly on the edge of the bed as he knelt down in front of her and took a bite of the chocolate.

It was sweet and he took just enough to get to the creamy center so that he could dip his finger into it. He smeared some of it on his lips and the tip of his tongue. He bent his head, giving her fleeting little kisses around her mouth, sliding his tongue back and forth over her lips.

"Do you know what that flavor is?"

She licked her lips, savoring the taste. "Orange."

"Good girl." He ate half the chocolate and then pressed the rest between her lips while he removed one of her shoes. "Now for the next one."

He picked up another chocolate and took another bite. He daubed some of the cream on both sides of his neck. While she licked and sucked it off, he kissed her eyelids. When she guessed the flavor was coconut, he removed her other shoe.

The next bit of cream he rubbed on his earlobe and brushed it against her lips. She nipped at him lightly, sucking the skin into her mouth. When she guessed strawberry, he took off one of her socks.

"You're good at this." He laughed as he bit into the next chocolate. He dipped his finger into it and smeared some of the creamy flavor on her lips. When she opened her mouth, he wiggled his finger around her tongue, making her suck his finger.

When she guessed peach, he took off her other sock.

"This is about to get a little more interesting, Suzie Q." He got to his feet and stood over her. "Scoot back on the bed."

When she was back far enough, he straddled her and picked up another chocolate. He put some of the cream on one flat nipple and leaned over her, touching the tip to her cheek and sliding down to her lips. She sucked at him and he moaned softly.

"Mmm…" She nipped at him, then swirled her tongue over him. "Banana."

He was starting to breathe harder. He tugged at the hem of her tee shirt. "Sit up."

Slowly, he peeled the shirt off of her, making sure that the blindfold didn't come off in the process. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were taut, begging for his touch. He fingered one nipple, tweaking and tugging until she moaned.

"Almost there, sweetheart. Don't move." He took some cream from the next chocolate and smeared that cream over his other nipple, covering it completely. He slipped his other hand behind her, cradling the back of her head in his palm as he pulled her to him, gasping himself when her hot eager mouth latched on to him.

He pulled her off of him and demanded to know the flavor.

She licked her lips. "Raspberry…" She finally managed to get out.

"I think I'm making this too easy for you." He chuckled as he undid the snap on her pants. His fingers slid inside the waistband, his fingers stroking over her soft skin as he undid the zipper and parted the fly.

He pulled the pants down over her hips and off her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties either and when he leaned down to kiss her belly, he could smell her musk. She was hot and smelled so delicious that he had to force himself not to let his tongue dip into her folds. Before he could lose control, he slipped off the bed and shucked the cotton pants he was wearing.

He was erect. Aching. Hard. Thick.

"Come here." He growled. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up, propping the pillows behind her and then settling her back so that she was leaning back against them.

When she was where he wanted her, he reached for the last chocolate. He broke it open, letting some of the sweet liquid inside dribble down over his cock. He plucked out the center, set it on the tip and gently brushed the head against her mouth.

"Taste me." He ordered harshly. Her tongue flicked out and a smile touched her lips when she drew the sweet cherry into her mouth.

She didn't guess and he didn't care. Her mouth opened and he plunged deep inside. He worked back and forth, one hand gripping the headboard of the bed, his hips rocking back and forth as she greedily sucked at him, licking every bit of the sweet syrup off of him.

He grunted and groaned like an animal, his body tightening with pleasure as he thrust harder and deeper, fucking her mouth with wild abandon. He took her like a crazed man. There was nothing gentle in his touch as he let go of the headboard and twisted his fingers in her hair.

He rocked against her, pounding against her mouth until he felt the tension low in his belly. His body tensed, a low guttural howl ripped out of him as the first jet of his release hit the back of her throat. His muscles coiled, the tendons in his neck standing out as he came and kept coming until he was drained.

His cock slipped from her mouth and he moved off of her, flopping down on his back beside her. His body was slick with sweat and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He barely noticed when she slipped the blind fold off but there was no denying the heat he felt when gentle hands began to caress his skin.

He felt something even softer and he looked up, his eye lids heavy with exhaustion. She was looking down at him.

"Why don't we go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up? I'll give you a long hot bath in the tub."

Her voice was husky and he shivered at the sound of it. He looked up at her and grinned lazily. "And when you're through giving me a bath?"

She was rubbing the soft piece of satin over his skin. Her touch was so gentle and he felt himself stirring as her hand continued its downward trek. She laughed and when she looked down at him her eyes were shining with a wicked gleam as she wrapped the cloth gently around his hardening cock and balls.

"Don't worry, Sheppard. I'll think of something."


	8. Reindeer Games An SOT Holiday Quickie

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_Since this was supposed to be a Christmas fic I changed it to a New Year's and what the heck...Happy Holidays! _

_I hope you enjoy this little fic of mine! _

SOT-Reindeer Games

A Sheppard Holiday Quickie

John Sheppard walked out of his office, tugging on his jacket. He slipped the strap of his pack over his shoulder, his eyes flicking to his watch for the fifteenth time. He ignored the calls around him, barely heard the holiday greetings as he hurried down the hall.

He was anxious to get to his destination and when he got there he found that the Jumper Bay was quiet and except for the lone ship sitting in the center of the cavernous room, no one else seemed to be around. John shifted the pack as he moved up the ramp and as he stepped inside, he dropped it inside the door.

"Suzie Q?"

Suddenly, the ramp closed behind him. It was black. He took a step and the lights flared to life.

Another step and he saw a pair of long tanned legs wearing a pair of black suede, spike heeled ankle boots propped up on the console.

"What the-" He started to grin. Lust curled low in his belly. He took another step closer, his eyes traveling the length of those long legs until he saw a green and silver bow tied suggestively around a sleek thigh.

When the rest of her was revealed he leaned against the cockpit door and let his eyes roam. She was wearing a short, beautiful brown velvet dress with white fur trim. Her shoulders were bare and she was wearing a jingle bell choker. An antler head band rested on top of her thick auburn curls.

"Well…aren't you cute?"

Susan grinned and nibbled at the candy cane in her hand. His cock started to throb when she gave him a sultry look and gave it a long lick.

She tossed the remote control to the ramp door into the co pilot's seat. Then she looked up at him, tilted her head slightly and winked. "I thought that you'd like it."

"And you're wearing this outfit…why? Christmas is over, sweetie. Its New Year's Eve and I thought that we were going to the beach."

"Change of plans, sweetness. I want to fuck your brains out but I don't want to get sand up my ass while I'm doing it." Her tongue darted out and took a long lick of the candy cane and his balls got tight. "We can do both holidays in one night so get over here and get this Jumper cranked up, handsome. You are going to take us someplace where it will be a lot damn warmer."

"So you're giving me orders now?" A wicked grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. He moved closer. Reaching out he lightly ran his fingers over her leg. Her skin was so smooth. "Ya know, I've never spanked a reindeer before." He cocked his head slightly as he slid his fingers farther up her thigh. "Might be fun, Suzie Q."

She tapped the back of his exploring hand with her candy cane. "There is no Suzie Q tonight."

"Okay." He purred. "What's your name then?" He let his eyes travel over the short, short dress as it hiked up even more. "I can guess from the way you're trying to show me what's under your skirt your name is...Vixen?"

"My, my…you are a smart man."

She pulled her legs back, giving him a damn good view of the lacy red thong she was wearing under that dress. As slinky as a cat, she got up from the chair. She leaned against him and pushed her leg between his. Her hands slid under his jacket, and he could feel her heat on his sweater covered belly as she turned him around and pushed him back against the console.

John's fingers dug into the smooth metal of the panel when she started to rub against him.

She brushed her lips over his. She tasted like peppermint and he felt the rush of fire start at his toes and sear its way up his body. "Now, come on genius. We're wasting time."

She tugged at his belt buckle and he let her push him into the pilot's chair. He damn near busted the zipper on his jeans when she straddled his thighs and leaned back against him. He knew that she could feel his reaction when she looked over her shoulder at him and winked.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he toggled the control that would open the panels above the Jumper Bay.

"You'll see." She reached into the top of her dress and pulled out a slip of paper. She held it up in front of his eyes and shifted on his lap as the roof retracted above them. "I got Evan and Radek to get the coordinates for me. So just think about these and-" She grinned when the image popped up on the view screen.

"What's on the mainland?" He gave her a quizzical look. He got the Jumper into the air and soon they were out over the ocean and headed for the land mass ahead. Today the sky was overcast and from the look of the clouds another snow storm was headed their way.

"Some place that Teyla told me about." She shifted so that she was turned into him. She crossed her long legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All this snow." He tried to keep his attention on the view port and the smooth blanket of white on the ground. Laughing, he ran his hand over the soft velvet on her hip. "Don't you think you're a little under dressed, Miss Vixen?"

"I'm not going to keep this on." She leaned against him and trailed her fingers down his arm. "And where we're going, you can park pretty close."

"And just exactly where is that?" He rubbed his scruffy cheek against her shoulder.

She raised her hand and pointed at a dark shape just about a mile ahead. "Right there. Teyla told Halling when we were coming and he promised to have things ready for us."

"Good 'ole, Halling." He grinned as he brought the Jumper closer, he saw that it was a cabin of sorts. It was nestled near the base of a huge mountain and a thin ribbon of smoke curled into the air. A huge field spread out around it but other than the trees there was nothing else around. "Pretty private."

"I told him that it was special holiday for us and he seemed more than happy to let us use this place." She nibbled at his ear, sliding her tongue over the slightly pointed tip. He hissed and his cock pressed hard against the zipper of his jeans when she giggled and her breath brushed hot against his cheek.

He had to force himself to think about what he was doing as he set the Jumper down in the clearing. He'd gotten it as close to the cabin as he could and then he killed the engine.

"What now?"

"Now, you wait." She wiggled her velvet covered tail against him and then she was off his lap.

She turned around, leaned over him and rubbed her candy cane across his lips. When he opened his mouth she shoved the candy between his teeth. "You can suck on this until I tell you I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" He ran a hand over her hip, sliding down to stroke the smooth skin of her thigh. His fingers traced over the hem of the dress. The velvet was warm but not as warm as the heat between her legs.

"Naughty boy." She smacked at his hand. "I won't be long…I promise."

Laughing, she moved away from him and closed the partition between the cockpit and the rear compartment. He could hear the jingling of the bell on her neck as she moved around and his lustful curiosity nearly got the better of him.

What the hell was she up to? He leaned back in the seat and kept his eyes on the door. He licked and sucked at the candy cane, all the while imaging just what kind of naughty plan he had in mind for her.

The sliding back of the door jerked him out of his fantasy and he looked up. She'd changed out of the reindeer dress and into a form fitting red sweater, skinny black jeans and knee high snow boots. But she was still wearing the antlers and the jingle bell collar. She grinned at him as she pulled on a white parka and zipped it up.

"Ready to go, Fly Boy?"

"Where's the reindeer dress?" He frowned. Finishing off the candy cane, he eased his lanky frame out of the seat. "I liked that dress. Put it back on."

"Is that what you want for Christmas, Colonel? A little reindeer you can ride?" She flipped her hair back and gave him a teasing look.

"Maybe." He sat back down and patted his thighs. "Sit on my lap, Miss Vixen and Santa will show you what he really wants for Christmas."

She winked at him. "Sorry, Elf-Boy but no lap sitting now. But if you're a good boy I'll let you dip your cookie in my hot cocoa."

"Aw, come on. Don't you want to see what kind of present Santa has in his sack for you?" He leered at her.

Her eyes gave him the once over and settled on the enormous erection pressing against the front of his jeans. She smiled sexily. "I can already tell that whatever it is, it's big."

"Come here and unwrap it then." Voice warm and silky, he got up and moved toward her slowly. When he got close, he reached out to grab her but she quickly stepped away from him.

"Come back here, Vixen…" He growled. "If you're not a good little reindeer, Santa's not gonna let you have that nice big carrot he's been saving for you."

She picked up a huge basket that was sitting by the door. "I've got plenty of other goodies, Santa."

"Are those goodies for me?" He tried to grab the basket but she pulled it out of his reach.

She let out a low laugh and shook her head. Picking up another parka from the bench, she threw it at him. "Get that on, Sheppard and follow me if you want to find out."

He pulled the coat on, picked up his pack and followed her toward the rear hatch. He slipped his arm around her and she nestled back against him. He pressed his free hand against the door latch. Her heat felt good against him when the hatch opened and a blast of cold air made his cheeks tingle.

He bent his head and pressed his lips to the soft skin below her ear. "I love it when you take charge." He whispered.

"Really?" The jingle bell made a soft tinkle when she moved her head.

"Really." He purred.

"Good." She whispered. She pulled away from him and headed down the ramp. "Then get your ass moving before I decide to enjoy these goodies all by myself."

"You wouldn't."

She looked back and grinned at him as she set the basket down on the small porch. "I would."

When the hatch was shut, he stuffed the remote in his pocket and turned around, barely jumping back when something white went zipping past his head. He whirled around and saw her standing just a few feet away from him with another snow ball in her hand and a teasing look in her eyes. "You didn't think I was going to let all of this snow go to waste did you?"

John's eyes narrowed. Slowly, he set down his pack and pointed a finger at her. "Woman, if you know what's good for you…you'll put it down now."

She circled him warily. The bell at her throat tinkling as she shook her head and gave him a defiant look. "Nope."

His eyes sparked. "Do it and you'll regret it."

"Sounds like a dare to me." Susan pulled back her arm and let fly. "And you know that I can't resist a dare!"

"Ahh!" He ducked but the snow ball still caught him on the side of the neck. He brushed it off but some of it got down his collar. Shivering, he grabbed a handful of snow and bounced back up on his feet. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for that."

"Gotta catch me first." She laughed and took off across the snow field.

The white stuff crunched loud under his feet when he dropped the snow ball and took off after her. She was fast and tried to dodge him but he was faster and caught up with her in no time.

Not that she was going to all that much trouble to avoid him anyway.

His arms went around her waist and he took her down. She fell against his chest and he flipped her so that he was on top and she was on her back in the snow. The hood of her parka had fallen back and dark curls tumbled down around her shoulders. Breathing hard, she stared up at him. The snow had started to fall again and one hit her on the nose.

He leaned over her and bent his head to lick it off. He rubbed against her when he felt her gloved hands running over his arms. She looked so sexy in the snow but his mind was conjuring up thoughts that made him wish they weren't outside playing snow tag. He wanted to take her somewhere warm.

Maybe that cabin had something close to a fireplace and a bear skin rug.

"Get up, woman." He climbed off of her and grabbed her hands.

"No." She pulled out of his grip and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands sliding under his arms around his back. She pulled him down on top of her, sliding one hand up to cup the back of his head. "Let's do it in the snow."

"I'm not freezing my balls off." He pulled her up, slung her over his shoulder and headed back for the cabin.

"Oh, are we gonna play cave man now?" When he bent to pick up his pack, she was laughing and wiggling so much that he had to slap her on the behind to make her be still before he dropped her.

She was still laughing when he pushed open the cabin door, carried her inside and dropped her on the bed. The cabin was cozy and pretty big. It did have a massive fireplace but besides a table, some shelves on the wall, a trunk and a big handmade platform bed with a feather tick mattress and pillows, there was nothing else.

"What are we gonna do? Sleep in our clothes?"

"Halling said that he would leave some quilts and blankets in the trunk."

He'd barely dumped his pack on the floor and turned to kick the door shut before she was on him again. She pressed against his back, wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hands over the front of his parka.

"I forgot my basket. Wanna go out and get some more firewood while I make up the bed and get this place a little more comfortable, sweetie?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled open the door and stepped out to pick up her basket. He tried to pull her back inside but she just laughed and swatted at his hands.

"Come on, Sheppard. Get that firewood unless you want to be walking in snow up to your balls by nightfall to get it. And pile a couple of loads by the door."

He smirked at her. "You plan on being here for awhile?"

"We might." She winked at him. "Now get moving. I'm going to need a little time to get things ready."

Then she shoved him toward the pile of wood under a tarp at the edge of the woods, scooted back inside and shut the door. He glanced skyward as he stepped off the porch. The air did seem colder and it was quiet. Snow quiet. And from the look of the clouds there was probably going to be a lot more of the white stuff on the ground before morning.

He hoped that she had enough food in that basket to last them. But if he had to the Jumper was close enough for him to get to the emergency rations if he needed to. He just hoped that they didn't need to.

Moving quick he gathered up as much wood as he could carry and carried it back to the cabin. When he went back inside, he saw that the room glowed with light and the heavy quilts and blankets on the bed had been spread out and turned down.

Susan had taken off the antlers and collar and was setting candles on the mantel over the fireplace. He watched her as she lit the last candle and set it in a bowl on a wooden table near the wall. She'd even had time to set out her goodies from the basket.

He looked over the table. Some meats and cheeses, a thick loaf of bread and a bottle of wine chilling in a bowl of snow that she must have gotten when he wasn't looking. There still looked like some more stuff in the basket but she'd covered it up and he couldn't tell what it was.

He dropped the wood in the box by the door and as the door banged shut and he reached for a piece of the bread and cheese, she attacked him from behind and tugged at his zipper so hard that he lost his balance and fell back. He twisted so that he didn't land completely on top of her but obviously she didn't care. He rolled but she clambered on top of him, digging her knees into his thighs.

"We'll eat later, Sheppard. Right now I want to nibble on you."

She tugged off her gloves and he gasped when her cold hands dug under the parka and tugged the hem of his sweater out of his jeans. She ran her hands over him, warming to the touch of his heat. It didn't take her long before she had his coat open and the sweater pushed up over his belly.

He tried to grab her hands but she smacked his away and bent her head, making him groan when her tongue slid over the fuzzy trail of hair and up his chest until her lips closed over a flat nipple.

She sucked at him and the sensation made his cock hard and set his hips in motion. He rocked up, letting her settle on his lap while he tugged off the parka and stripped off the sweater. In seconds, she'd stripped off her own and he felt a flash of heat curl up his spine when she pressed her hands against his shoulders and pushed him back down on the floor.

She straddled him, hefted her heavy breasts in her hands and played with the rosy nubs until they were hard under her fingers. She leaned over him, offering him a taste and he latched on like a hungry baby, sucking and tugging at her. He nipped her with his sharp teeth until she hissed with pleasure.

He groaned when she pulled away from him, reaching out to grab her again. But she only laughed and eased down his thighs, pushing his knees apart so that she could nestle between his legs. Nimble fingers slowly undid the buttons on his jeans. Then there was a whole new row of buttons to undo and she took her time, teasing him, her mouth warm, her teeth nipping at each inch of exposed flesh as she went to work on his underwear.

By the time she reached the last button, he was straining to be free, the head of his cock poking out. She kissed it, slipping the tip of her tongue into the slit, Just a quick nip and slide that had him groaning. He put his hands on the floor, arching his back and lifting his hips, letting her slide her hands over his hot skin as she tugged his jeans down around his ass, releasing his massive erection.

She stripped him, mewling like a cat and he fought for control when she pushed his thighs apart, her nails raking through the thick dark hair as she knelt between his legs. She nuzzled him, tongue flicking out to trace a wet circle around the base of his cock. Her hot breath fanned out over his balls and he nearly came when she cupped him in one warm hand and squeezed.

"Shit…" A lusty moan escaped his mouth and he reached for her when she moved away from him. "Don't stop." He panted. "That feels too damn good."

"I'm not." She laughed and pushed herself up. "I'm just going to get more comfortable."

He palmed himself, stroking his length and watching her through slitted eyes as she stripped off her boots and jeans. Her fingers hooked in her panties but he sat up and grabbed her hands.

"Let me do it." He growled. She didn't argue, just scratched her fingers through his hair when he kissed her belly, letting out a hiss when he flicked his tongue around her belly button.

His hand slid between her thighs, plucking at the soaked through scrap of satin and lace. _What the hell?_

"And what is this?" Slowly he peeled the thong off of her. He stroked his hand over her sex, making her hiss when he gave a sharp tug. "Curls?" His grin widened as he tugged at the dangling silver chains. "You remembered?"

"I never forgot." She reached down, one finger flicking the heart shaped crystal that rested against her clit. She slipped her finger into her velvety wetness then touched the tip to his mouth, glossing his lips with the taste of her arousal.

"Do you know how hot that is?" He licked her finger, sucking her taste into his mouth.

"Show me." She reached up and tightened her fingers in his hair as she guided his head down.

He laughed darkly and answered her with a hard bite on the inside of her thigh. When she gasped, he slid his tongue over the sensitive flesh, licking up. She jerked forward and his mouth opened. He pushed his tongue into her, lapping at her sweetness. Her back arched as he flicked a few rapid strokes against her clit. He could feel the pleasure racing through her as he flicked the little jewel back and forth and then pushed it out of the way. He locked his lips around the hard bud and started to suck.

Her legs started to tremble. "Sheppard…oh, God!" She arched her back when he sucked harder, pushed her legs even farther apart and thrust two fingers into her. "Oh, fuck…you're gonna make me come…"

"You'd better not." He lifted his head as he slowed his stroking. He slid his fingers from inside her and nipped the inside of her thigh again but even harder this time. "At least not until I give you your Christmas present."

He slid his hands over her thighs, kissing his way up her belly and breasts as he slowly got to his feet and pushed her back so that she was perched on the edge of the bed.

"Sit." His voice was a deep, hungry and demanding rumble.

She smacked at his hand and inched back farther on the bed. "You've got some balls ordering me around, Sheppard."

"Do it or I'll make you do it."

She just grinned at him and scooted back even farther.

He was on her in the space of a breath. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her squealing with laughter back across the bed. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand, forcing her hands behind her back. With his free hand he twisted his fingers in her hair and jerked her head back, biting and sucking hard at the tender spot below her ear. She gasped and arched against him, the hard tips of her breasts pressing against his chest.

Roughly he shoved her back on the bed. Snagging his jeans from the floor, he pulled his belt loose and laid it between her breasts. It stretched from the hollow of her throat to the tip of her slit.

"Stay down." He commanded. "Don't fucking move."

She laughed when she saw the playful glint in his eyes. With a wicked grin, she picked up the belt, rolled it up into a ball and threw it at him. He ducked and it went sailing past his shoulder and landed with a clatter somewhere behind him.

"Santa's reindeer wants to play, huh?" He grabbed for her ankle but she pulled her legs back and scooted away from him. "If you don't behave, Miss Vixen I'm going to have to hobble you."

"Not a chance, Santa Shep." On her knees, she sat back on her heels and rubbed her hand between her legs, playing with the silver chains. "And if you want to tickle my fur again, sugar plum you're going to have to come up with something better than that."

"You sure you want to play with me, Miss Vixen?" He fisted his cock, teasing her he slowly pulled down on the shaft, watching her eyes as the skin tightened around the darkly colored head. "You might change your mind when you see what I've got in my pack for you."

Susan gave him a lusty grin. "Is it kinky?"

"You know me, sweetness. Its positively shocking." He laughed at the disappointment in her eyes when he let go of his cock and backed away from the bed. "Take off all your jewelry."

"Why?" She watched him, her eyes ogling his ass as he bent to retrieve his pack from where he had dropped it by the door. "Tell me what cha got and I'll think about it."

"Just do it." He watched her as he unzipped the pack. She was curious enough to do what he said and he kept his eyes on her as she removed the clit clip and then her wedding rings and ear rings. "Give them to me."

He held out his hand and she dropped the jewelery into the palm of his hand. "It'll all be safe right here." He said as he dropped them into a pocket on the inside and then pulled out a black box.

"That looks like a tool kit." She scooted closer, trying to see what else he was taking out of the pack. "What's that? Cuffs?"

"Padded cuffs." He tossed them on the bed and then got to his feet. Setting the other box down on the end of the bed, he put a hand between her breasts and pushed her back on the bed. "Spread eagle, slave."

She eyed the cuffs. "Are you going to tie me down?"

"Later." He climbed up on the bed and scooted closer. Opening the box he took something out and held it up for her to see. "And you can scream all you want."

Her eyes went wide. She stared that the thing in his hand. It was a cylinder with a mushroom head and a long narrow shaft and she had the idea that she knew what he intended to do with it. She pushed away from him and would have scooted back on the bed but he straddled her.

She pushed at him, trying to shove him off of her. "A glass dildo? Are you insane. Sheppard? You're not using that thing on me. And if you think you are then I'm saying 'virgin' right now."

"Cool your jets, woman. Its not a glass dildo and I have no intention of putting this thing inside you. I've got something a lot thicker and harder for that." A low hum filled the room as he flicked a switch in the box and reddish light began to glow along the shaft of the transparent tube. "And I wasn't going to use this anyway. Its just a demonstration for something better."

He touched the tip of the wand to her ankle and she jerked at the sensation. He grinned. "Feel good?"

"Like little bubbles under my skin." She laughed. "What the hell is that thing anyway?"

"Later." He put the tube back in the box and reached for something else, making sure that he was turned away from her so that she couldn't see what he was doing. He pressed something to his hip and then he looked back at her and gave her an evil grin. "Let's see how long you can hold still for me, little reindeer."

He didn't have anything in his hand but when he brushed the tips of his fingers over her belly, she jumped. But instead of pain it was a tickling sensation and she started to laugh.

"Sheppard...what the hell are you...WHOA!"

He had scooted back and was kneeling between her spread legs. He touched the tip of his fingers to her thigh and she nearly threw him off the bed as the sensation made her jump and squeal with laughter.

He stroked his hand over her and the sensations increased, spreading through her. Laughing and giggling, she watched the red sparks.

"Shit...Sheppard...how are you doing that?" She was shivering and gasping now as the tickling sensation was carried to her pussy.

"Doing what?" He tickled his fingers up her thigh, watching her squirm as the sparks zinged across her skin.

"Sheppard..." She gasped when he barely touched the tip of his finger to her left nipple and then did the same to the other breast. The sensation was crazy, an electric tingle that shivered through her, making every nerve in her body come alive.

"Its called a Violet Wand and lucky for you it uses batteries so its completely portable." He gave her a wicked grin. "And I could use the other attachments but really? What better attachment do you need than me?" He chuckled darkly as he barely brushed his hands along her sides and laughing when she wiggled and squirmed. "Are you liking the little spark I'm putting into our Holiday, Suzie Q?"

"I want you to tell me what the hell you're doing." Her fingers tightened in the blankets, her nails digging in as she tried to be still.

"Oh, just an experiment." He leaned down, supporting his weight on his arms so that he was hovering over her. "A little mad and kinky science." He bent his head so that his lips brushed just ever so lightly against hers.

She moaned at the sensation as the red sparks danced between them and the tingling intensified. The hairs on his chest brushed against her already sensitive nipples and as he kissed her, just the touch of his tongue against hers was like a jolt of pure erotic insanity.

"Like that, Suzie Q? I can do more." He brushed his lips along her neck, making a trail of sparks as he licked and nipped his way down until he was kneeling between her legs again.

She knew what he was going to do when he bent his head and started to nibble at the soft skin of her inner thigh. She held as still as long as she could but nothing could stop her scream of pleasure when he brushed the tip of his tongue along the slick edges of her slit.

He licked and sucked making her jump and twitch. Every touch of his tongue and lips, sent a shock of red fire through her. The feeling was maddening and then he changed his pace. His licks became rougher, harder. He sucked at her clit, teasing his rough tongue over the swelling nub until she could barely breathe.

She could feel her orgasm building. It was taking over her body and John knew it too. His pace became even quicker, even more rougher and just when she thought her body was going to explode he pulled away from her and looked down at her with a hellish grin.

"Time to hobble the reindeer."

She whimpered at his touch when he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. She was on her belly, completely at his mercy and couldn't even struggle when he snapped the first cuff on her right wrist and then on the other.

"Best thing about these?" He whispered in her ear as he snapped them together. "They come in pairs." He strapped the other set of cuffs to her ankles pulling the tether far enough apart so that she was spread open for him.

He leaned into her and she barely bit back a moan as just the brush of his hands on her skin set off a shiver of sparks in her body. Her hips came up off the mattress. She pushed back against him and he pushed a finger into her pussy and then another, plunging them in hard and fast. The feeling was so intense and she couldn't help wiggling and thrusting back against him harder, eager for him to do more.

"Steady, Miss Vixen." He growled devilishly. "Don't kick Santa Shep off the bed."

The prickles, like fizzy bubbles raced under her skin. They danced like sparks or tiny needles every where he touched her. He was like an octopus, his fingers touching everywhere and then he grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling her head back.

He grunted like an animal as he sank his teeth into her neck, sucking and biting while his other hand slipped between her legs. He raked his fingers through the light dusting of curls then gave her a hard smack that set her pussy into a wild spasm at his touch. He pushed his fingers into her, stroking her clit with his thumb, making her squirm until she was crazily crying with need.

"Want some more?" He breathed hot and wet against her ear.

"Fucking...sadist."

"I guess that's a yes." A finger zipped inside her and he wiggled it around. Wild spikes of energy raced through her and she was still shaking, never even realizing that he had let go of her hair or what he was doing with his other hand until she felt something cool sliding between her ass cheeks.

She tensed and then relaxed when she felt the head of his cock nudging at her.

"Open up, baby."

She took a deep breath as he worked his thick length inside her. He was hot and big and she could hear him making soft noises, urging her to relax and then he sighed as he sank fully inside of her.

Hot sparks danced between them at the contact as his balls slapped against her pussy and she groaned as he pulled back and then thrust into her again. She rocked back and tilted her hips and he made her scream when the finger he still had buried inside her found her magic spot. He began to fuck her ass, the hand between her legs stroking her harder and faster in a blinding pulse of energy that had her teetering on the edge.

"Oh fuck...Sheppparrrddd!"

His free arm snaked around her, the touch of his fingers on her breast sending fiery, electric chills through her as he pinched and fondled her. He began to rotate his hips, thrusting harder and faster, pushing her legs farther apart. Her elbows scraped over the rough blanket as he drove her harder down on the bed.

Higher and higher he pushed her, the sparks between them growing bigger and hotter with every touch of skin against skin. He fucked her even faster and harder until she could feel the pulse of his own orgasm building and then he let out a hungry, strangled cry.

She could feel him growing thicker and hotter and then he was coming hard inside of her.

He sank into her deeper and still he kept stroking. "Come for me, baby." He growled in her ear.

She did and it was like being electrocuted by pleasure and it tore at her until she was shuddering from the sheer bliss of it.

Spent he rolled off of her and sprawled across the bed. After a few minutes, he turned off the wand and reached back to peel off the electrode that he'd attached to his hip. Then he unstrapped her wrists and ankles and rolled her over on her back.

"Happy New Year, Suzie Q." He laughed as he laid on top of her. He brushed her hair back and her arms went around his neck as he bent his head and nipped her mouth.

"Happy New Year, Sheppard." Panting hard, she nipped him back.

"Did you like my present?" He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"It really was shocking..."

"Told you that it was." He snickered as he ran his hands over her curves. "Naughty girls get naughty toys, Suzie Q. Are you are definitely my naughty girl."

"And you are definitely my naughtily wicked Santa Shep." She tapped him on the nose then laughed and stroked her hand over his chest, making him hiss and smack her hip when she tweaked a flat nipple between her fingers. "And I like it when you're wicked."

"You do, huh?" With a laugh, he sat up. He straddled her and digging into the tool box, he held up a roll of red bondage tape. He watched the fire start to glow in her eyes as he gripped her wrists. He pulled her arms over her head and whispered against her mouth as he tore off a strip and started to bind her hands together.

"Then you'll love what I can do with a candy cane."


	9. Valentine Vixen an SOT Naughty Quickie

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Valentine Vixen

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

Susan couldn't resist it.

It was Valentine's Day and they were on Earth, taking care of some family business and John had been a grouch since they'd arrived. She thought that he'd loosen up once they got to the farm but nope. He was still acting like a bastard.

Her brother Nathan had given her the deed to their old home place and she was going to sell it. She had no need for it and she hated the place almost as badly as John but God...could he grumble!

It was like dealing with a whiny, homesick little boy. And especially today.

The big bed was too soft, it was too quiet and the house was too big. She tried to reason with him. They could make the best of what time they had to be there but he couldn't be happy with a quiet dinner, a long walk and a little tumble in the wild flowers. He wanted some action and he wanted to go back to Atlantis.

And it was her fault that he was stuck. Even though she'd told him plenty of times that he could go on and she'd be home later.

He wouldn't go for that either. He kept bringing up that it was Valentine's Day and they should do something special.

Like go home.

Tough luck for him then because it was going to be a few more days because she still had to finalize the selling of the farm and the house. And she wasn't going back until it was finished and she could close the book on this chapter of her life.

So...she'd decided to seduce him out of his foul mood.

Or better yet...trick him.

He'd seemed to brighten up a little when she told him that if he wanted to do something special then she wanted to go out. Until they pulled into the little pub called Flanagan's and he opened the door for her, at least.

"This place is a dump." He growled under his breath as he followed her inside and the heat and sound of oldies music coming from the jukebox in the corner attacked his senses. He took off his sunglasses and scowled. The lights weren't very bright but he could tell that the place was made up for Valentine's Day and was packed with people.

"It's not that bad." She turned and gave him a light kiss. "I've got to go to the little girls room. Why don't you go and get us a couple of beers and quit bitching?"

John's eyes glowed when she scratched a nail down the front of his shirt but he still had a nasty look on his face.

"Its a fucking rat hole in a fucking hick town." He snarled in her ear as he pushed past her and headed for the bar. "A beer and we're out of here. No arguing."

"Whatever, Colonel." She rolled her eyes at him and headed for the bathroom. She put a sway into her hips, knowing that some of the men were giving her an appreciative look as she walked by. When she came back, John was still at the bar and his eyes narrowed as the lookers watched her again as she took off her coat and stood waiting for him.

"Whoa there." A farm boy, wearing tight black jeans and a white muscle shirt walked by. He stopped and stared at her, letting out a low whistle.

Susan grinned when he tipped back his hat and slowly ran his eyes up and down her body. Obviously he liked the short black leather mini skirt and black high heels she was wearing. She didn't need him to tell her that he really liked her skin tight red top with the hint of lace peeking out either. Her legs were long, tanned and bare and from the look on his face she knew that he was wondering if she was wearing anything under that skirt too.

"Howdy." He grinned.

"Howdy." She grinned back and shifted a little so that 'the girls' were a little more on display. This guy was certainly good looking with his farmer's tan. He was a little shorter than John but he was well built and he had the cutest blue eyes that she had ever seen. Good thing for John that she preferred her men scruffy, rough, tall and lanky with green eyes, messy sexy hair and a sonofabitch attitude.

"You look a little lonely, darling." He moved a little closer, his gaze more on her chest than her face. "Can I buy you a beer or something?"

She looked up and saw John winding his way back to her. He saw the farm boy and he started to push his way through the crowd.

"Thank you...but no." She held up her hand to show him her wedding ring. She nodded toward John and he turned his head to look at him. "I'm here with my husband."

"Should have figured a pretty thing like you was spoken for." He finally looked up and gave her a leering look. "But if he ain't man enough for ya...you just come looking for me, sugar."

He sauntered off and just in time too. John had made his way back and he had two bottles of beer in his hand. Looking like he wanted to bust one over the farm boy's head, he grabbed her hand, pulled her toward an empty booth in the back and practically shoved her down in the seat. He set the beers down on the table just a bit too hard and then slid into the seat across from her.

He picked up his bottle of beer, popped the cap and took a long swig. His eyes were dark and narrowed with anger. "What the hell did that little asshole want?"

"John...like you keep telling me...it's Valentine's Day and he just wanted to buy me a beer." She made a show of propping her elbows on the table top, she squeezed her arms against her sides, watching his eyes when the action pushed her breasts higher. "Don't be such a prick, sweetheart."

She picked up her bottle and took a sip of the beer. She looked around. The place was a little seedy but she kind of liked it. Everyone was laughing and talking and the tunes on the juke box kept the couples on the dance floor. Several of them were getting a little into it too and it was getting plenty steamy.

She reached across the table and stroked her fingers over the back of his hand. "Do you want to dance, sexy?"

"No."

"Sheppard...you have been such a bastard since we got to the farm. For fuck's sake...am I going to have to make you loosen up?" She set down the bottle and slipped out of her seat. She moved around to his side and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "How about a game of pool? I'll let you win."

"No." He answered sharply.

"Fine. Be an asshole." She gave him a little nip of a kiss and plucked the bit of lace from between her breasts. She pressed her palm against his, filling his hand full of white satin. "You can hold these while I go and play with myself."

She moved away from him, leaving him holding her damp panties and from the bulge in his pants...hard as a rock.

Knowing that he was watching her, she went to one of the empty pool tables and stroked her fingers over the gleaming wood and soft felt like a lover. She knew the farm boy was watching her too when she picked up a pool cue and a piece of chalk. She took her time, making sure that she was bending over so that John had a good view of her thighs when she set up the table. She wiggled her hips, leaning low so that her breasts pressed teasingly against the front of her top and setting her feet and her ass in just the right position.

She heard a low whistle and looked up. The farm boy and some of his buddy's were watching the show. All of them were staring at her and when the hem of her skirt slid up even higher, they practically started drooling all over themselves.

The farm boy broke away from the group and came toward her, moving like a big cat stalking his prey. She could almost smell his heat as he moved around behind her.

"You need some help there, sugar?" He asked seductively as he put his hand on her back and slid it down until he was almost touching her ass. "Your man looks like he's busy."

Susan heard a low, rumbled curse and she looked back. John was on his feet. He pushed his way between them and he put his arm around her and put his hand on her hip in a possessive grip. His other hand was clenched into a fist and the younger man watched him as he balled up her panties and stuffed them into his pocket. "She's with me, asshole. Back off."

The farm boy glared back at him. His buddy's saw the tension and the pack started toward them.

"Don't even think about it, fuck knuckles. You're messing with my wife." John growled. He bristled with anger. He jerked his head slightly toward the group of men moving up behind their friend. "And if your buddies take one more step? I'll break this cue over your head and and shove it up your ass."

The bar had gone quiet. Susan could feel the tension and smell the testosterone. The farm boy looked like he wanted to fight and she could tell that he was sizing John up.

The evil look on John's face must have made the farm boy change his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded to his friends and they backed off without even saying a word or trying to throw a punch.

"We're out of here." John grunted like a cave man, took the pool cue and slammed it down on the table. He wheeled her around, grabbed her jacket and put it on her. He belted it tight and then with his arm around her waist, he led her out of the bar and back out into the parking lot. From the look on his face not a one of them dared to stop them. He would have stomped the shit out of them if they'd tried.

"In." He commanded as he opened the door to the little black sports car. She snorted and tried not to laugh as she slid in and he shut the door. He stomped around to the driver's side, climbed in and slammed the door shut. He jammed the keys into the ignition and turned the switch. The engine rumbled to life and he burnt rubber peeling out of the parking lot.

John looked over at her. His face was a mask of fury as he shifted gears and hit the gas even harder as soon as they hit the highway. The force pushed her back in the seat a little and his eyes sparked at the way her breasts pushed against the front of the coat.

"You are such a jealous ass!" She laughed and undid her coat. "Its no wonder I have so much fun playing with you, Sheppard."

"Playing with me, huh?" Letting go of the gear shift, he reached over and pinched the inside of her thigh. "Cock tease. Your sweet ass is not gonna be able to sit down for a week when I get through with you."

She laughed again and rested her hand on top of his when he tried to push his fingers higher. She leaned closer and flicked her tongue over the curve of his ear. "Did you see that guy's face when you put my panties in your pocket? What he wanted to do to me..." She licked her lips and made a humming sound. "He was awfully cute too, John. You could have had your threesome."

"Not with that little fucker. And nobody is licking that pussy but me." His expression was as dark as a thunder cloud. He gripped the inside of her thigh. "Slide over here."

"This is a two seater car, sweetie. Not a lot of room for licking. And besides...how are you going to do that when you're driving?" She laughed and then she lowered her voice and purred at him. "I could do a little sucking though."

"Just slide over." His voice was rough and he tried to control his hunger when his cock pushed painfully at the front of his jeans.

"How about me on top of the gear shift?" She rested her hand on top of it, lightly stroking it with her fingers. "Big knob. Not as big as yours though. But it might be fun...especially when you have to shift."

"Woman..."

"You are just no damn fun, Sheppard."

She gave an exaggerated sigh and did what he asked. As pissed as he was at her, it took all his strength to keep his eyes on the road when she eased down on the little rise between the seats and pressed her long leg against his. She was practically straddling the gear shift and every time he moved, his elbow pressed against her belly and her barely covered breasts pushed against the back of his arm.

Every twist and turn made her lean into him and when he looked down, he saw that the edges of the coat and fallen back. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the gleam of wetness on the insides of her thighs. His cock twitched at the way she was touching herself. She was teasing him and he knew that he had to stop soon and answer her invitation or the damn thing was going to bust right through his zipper.

He pushed the edges of the coat back a little more and the next truck that they passed nearly swerved off the road when he stroked his hand between her legs.

"John," She tugged off the coat, leaned against his shoulder so that her breasts pressed against his arm and flicked her tongue over the curve of his ear. "Are you trying to cause an accident?"

"God..." His head fell back, his breathing loud and ragged. "Stop teasing me, Miss Vixen."

"Remembering Christmas, huh?" Her fingers trailed over his side, scratching across his chest. Her hand rested on his chest. His heart was thumping wildly against her palm. "No candy cane treats this time, sweetie." Her nimble fingers danced across his chest and belly. "And since you cheated me out of dinner? I think having you for my Valentine's treat will be even better."

John tried to pull back but there was no where for him to go. She had him trapped and he really wasn't going to complain when she she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She slid her hand inside, raking her nails over him. She teased the hair on his chest and he had to put both hands on the wheel when she bit down on his earlobe and tweaked a flat nipple at the same time.

"Come on, big man." She growled against his neck. "Hurry the hell up and find a place to park this thing."

"I am going to take you home and spank your ass till it burns. Then I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk." He made himself breathe and he pursued his lips slightly and threw the car into a higher gear, racing down the road. The car moved like a dream and purred like a kitten. It was a hot car but not as hot as the woman who's hand was slowly tickling down the trail of hair on his belly.

"Mmm...you know how to sweet talk me, Sheppard. You know exactly what I want." She undid the last button of his shirt and tugged the blue flannel loose from the waist band of his jeans. She undid the snap and slowly eased down the zipper. He wasn't wearing any boxers and he heard her sigh when she rubbed her fingers over the smooth skin around the base of his cock.

Her breath brushed hot over his neck and he bit back a groan. "Aren't you a sweetheart? So smooth...ah, shit. You feel like satin." She touched him, tugging him loose from the denim so that he rested hot and hard in her hand. Curling her fingers, she started to stroke him.

"Vixen…" He gasped and reached down to grip her wrist.

"Come on, baby." She rasped in his ear. "Park this god damn thing. Now."

He bit back a groan when she stroked him harder.

"Sheppard..." Her gaze lowered and then she started to do something to him that nearly made his eyes roll back in his head. "I want you and only you." She let go of his cock and wrapped her thumb and forefinger in a ring around his balls. Gently she pulled them away from his body. "I want sex with you, baby. And I want it hard, rough and kinky as _hell_."

"Oh, shit…" He had been so ready for blast off but now…she'd taken the pressure off him and the sensation had eased.

Damn. The smile she gave him was sexy and wicked and he had to force himself to turn his attention back to the road before he got them wrapped around a tree. Still, the thought didn't help when all _he_ could think about was how hot her hand felt wrapped around him.

"Pull the car off the road, Sheppard." Her hand slid over the head of his penis and slowly pulled. She worked him, gently stretching the head toward his feet and moving him from side to side, then up and in a full circle until he felt the pressure building up again.

He thickened in her hand, his erection growing longer and harder until she wrapped her fingers around his balls and eased him down again.

By the time he'd pulled into the driveway of the farm and jerked the car into park, he was nearly blind with lust. To hell with the bed. He killed the engine, hit the lever and laid the seat back. Reaching for her, he practically dragged her over the seat and onto his lap.

"Not so fast, big man." She twisted out of his grip and then rested her hands on his hairy thighs. "I'm not finished with you yet. Out of the car."

He started to drag her across him but the look in her eyes and the thought of what she was going to do to him had him doing what she wanted. His belly tightened and he rested his hands on the shiny roof of the car, trying not to dig scratches into the smooth surface when she moved into his seat, hiked up the short skirt and spread her legs. She rubbed a hand between her thighs then thrust her fingers into her wet slit and then slowly drew them out.

He could smell her scent when she closed her wet fingers around the head of his cock like a claw and he held his breath, not daring to move when her nails lightly dug into the rim of the crown and she slowly began to twist her wrist.

She was torturing him, driving him insane and he cried out, not caring if they could hear him in the next county. She had her hand on the base of him now, pulling the skin taut as she fisted her other hand around the head, squeezing him as she slowly pushed him through the tight, slippery hole formed by her fingers.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her wrists and she let him go, playfully raking her nails over his thighs and nipping at him with her teeth when he pulled her out of the car. He wrestled her around, sliding his knee between her legs and holding her tight against him as he slammed the door shut and carried her around to the back of the car.

Spreading her legs, he pushed the skirt up over her hips. Sliding his hands under her, he yanked down hard on her top. It ripped and her warm breasts spilled out into his hands. He pulled it off of her and threw it on the ground. She shivered when the cool air brushed over her skin and he plucked at her nipples as they hardened into little nubs.

She moved against him and he pressed his hands against her hips, holding her down. She was trying to scoot toward him and impale herself on his cock but he wasn't ready for that yet. He nudged against her, sliding the head against her slit and then resting his length against the crack of her ass.

"Sheppard..."

"Shut up and keep your legs open."

He ran his hands over her, feeling her tremble when the wind kicked up a notch and brushed over her skin when he lifted off of her. He looked up when a drop of rain splattered on the back of his hand. The sky was getting dark and far off he heard the faint sound of thunder.

He looked down at her. She was spread out for him, her arms stretched up and her body slowly being kissed by the soft patter of the rain that was starting to fall. Lowering his head, he ran his lips over the soft skin of her throat and began to lick his way down her body.

He knelt behind her and the water ran over them but he didn't care. And from the way she was moaning and twisting her hips when he pulled the dark pink lips of her pussy apart, neither did she. He drew back for a minute, watching the rain as it flowed down over her back and down between her thighs.

The rain helped to drown out the sound of the cars going by on the other side of trees but he didn't care that anyone could turn off the road and see them. All he wanted to concentrate on was the hot, wet cave spread open before him. His tongue darted out, lightly flicking over her clit and then sliding down, he nipped at her folds with his teeth. He circled her opening, teasing his tongue in and then out of her as the taste of the rain and her spice settled on his lips.

"Now…John…_now_!" She demanded.

He could feel the trembling in her legs when he slid his hands under her hips and tilted her up, bringing her closer to his mouth. He could feel the hunger growing deep inside her as he lapped at her. Shaking his head from side to side, he hummed his lips against her clit and scraped his teeth over her.

He let go of her hips and pressed his hands flat on either side of her. The metal of the car felt cold under his hands but she was hot when he lay down on her and let the rough hairs on his belly scratch over her back.

She turned her head and he pressed his face close to hers, whispering his lips over her mouth and licking the rain off of her cheek.

Letting go of her, he pushed her back and as he rose up. He slid his hands over her sides, stroking the sides of her breasts, wiping the water off of her only to watch it bead up on her skin again. The thunder was louder now and he watched her face as he gripped her tight around the waist. He was waiting for the right moment and when the thunder clapped overhead, he drove his length into her, going balls deep and making her cry out and thrust up against him.

He filled her tight pussy and listened for the thunder, timing each thrust so that he was fucking her long and slow and then ramping up the speed when the rumbles grew louder and stronger.

She was shouting at him to ride her and he obeyed. He slammed his hips against her and he didn't hear the thunder or even feel the rain as it flattened his hair to his head and ran in rivulets down the straining muscles in his chest and arms.

No, all he could feel was the wet slap of his smooth skin against hers as he ground against her and wildly thrust his aching cock into her.

He grit his teeth when he felt the pressure in his belly and the muscles of her core clamping around him. He threw back his head, shouting her name. The thunder started to fade and he heard his own grunting and gasping as he rammed into her. Clasping his hands around the cheeks of her ass, his fingers dug into her and he held her down.

Sweat and rain rolled down his face. She was gripping him tight and he pumped hard. He pulled back his hips and slammed into her again. Once. Twice. Three times and he was coming. His hips jerked as he emptied himself into her. He grabbed her wet hair, pulled back her head and kissed her hard, his tongue stroking hers as his other hand slipped between them.

He flicked his thumb over her clit, rubbing hard and making her body wrack with spasms. She groaned against his mouth as her own release shot through her and she gripped him even harder, milking him until she finally gave a satisfied sigh and slumped back against his chest.

He pulled out of her and she turned around and wrapped one arm around his neck. She slid her other hand down his chest and between his legs. She cupped his balls and tremors ran through him when she gave them a squeeze.

"That was good, baby." Then she let him go and stepped back. Grinning wickedly, she wiped a finger over his smiling lips. "But not good enough. You didn't give me that spanking you promised."

"Sorry..." He rested his hands on her hips and tried to pull her against him. "You needed a fucking worse."

"Don't be. Anyway...I've got something for you upstairs. Something really special." She pushed away from him. She kicked off her shoes and made a run for the house.

"But you have to catch me if you want it!" She shouted over her shoulder as she raced up the steps and disappeared through the door.

A bark of laughter came out of John's mouth. He tucked his dick back in his pants and took off after her.

Damn it! She was fast and he heard her laughing as he slammed the door shut and raced up the stairs, ripping off his own soaked shirt and jacket as he went.

He raced down the hallway and slid to a stop when he pushed open the door. His cock felt like steel and he nearly came in his wet jeans when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was completely naked, wet and giving him a devilishly evil smile as she sat on the edge of the bed holding something that looked like a bouquet of heart shaped red roses between her breasts.

"That's my present?" He smirked. "Flowers?"

"Your favorite kind. These will last as long as you do and you won't have to break your promise." She slapped them into his hand and he started to laugh.

"My little Valentine Vixen. You always know how to surprise me."

He kicked off his boots, peeled off his wet jeans and tangled his fingers in her wet hair. He kissed her hard, his lips covering hers and his tongue claiming hers before he stepped back.

"On the bed with your ass in the air." Pushing her toward the bed he gave her a sharp smack on the ass with his new red leather flogger.

"We're gonna have some fun."


	10. Fireworks

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

_To celebrate the Fourth of July how about some…_

_Sheppard On Top_

Fireworks

1.

The fourth of July party was in full swing and John was feeling a little…festive.

But apparently, Suzie Q wasn't and he intended to change that.

He was sitting beside her, his hand on her knee, his fingers sliding back and forth along the inside of her thigh. He kept nudging her, trying to get her attention but she kept putting him off. He would inch his fingers up and she would grab his wrist, pushing his hand away before he could get any higher.

When that didn't work, he slid his hand up her back, tugging at the string on her bikini top, slipping his fingers under the strap, trying to tease and getting an elbow in the side for his efforts.

"John, will you stop it?"

"Show me your titties and I will." He chuckled against her ear.

"Shit, Sheppard." She pointed toward the sun slowing setting on the horizon. "Look at that…a beautiful sunset and all you want to do is fool around."

"I can see it tomorrow." He tugged at her top again. "Come on...just a peek."

She sighed and shoved his hand away again. "They'll be starting the fireworks soon. I'd like to see them you know."

"And I want to see some boob." He frowned when she smacked his hand. "I bought this god damn bikini for you, woman. I can take it off you too. And besides, I don't need their crappy fireworks." He trailed his finger up the inside of her thigh, edging closer and closer. "I can make my own right here."

"Not with that little popper of yours." She smirked. "I'd get more action out of a sparkler."

"Then why are you getting the quilt wet?" He grunted when she closed her legs tight, trapping his hand between her thighs. "Bitch...you think that's gonna stop me?"

"Shut up!" She hissed and frowned at him. She bit her lip and tried not to let him see that she was trying not to grin. "Behave asshole or you are not going to get to see any fireworks tonight."

"That's what you think, sweetness." He nipped at her ear, tugging at her ponytail and running his tongue along the back of her neck. He kept wiggling his hand around until he got it inside the panties and a finger into her. "I've got a huge fire cracker that I'm gonna put right here. Damn thing's gonna make you light up."

"You can't even find my-"

"Find what? Your switch? I think its right…here."

She wiggled, squirmed, breath getting heavier faster when he pushed his finger in deeper and tickled her g-spot.

"Yep…that's it." He wiggled his finger again, purring when he felt her get even wetter. "You like that, don't ya?"

God damn but the man had long fingers! "Jesus...you horn dog! Can't you keep those sneaky fingers to yourself for a little bit?"

John didn't answer. He was too busy, his tongue teasing, his teeth nipping at her mouth while his other fingers tried to explore between her legs some more.

"Insatiable bastard!" She grabbed his wrist, letting out a squeal when he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her back down on the blanket. One hand held her head back, the other still in her pants while he stretched out beside her.

"Pretty wet down there, Suzie Q. Damn good thing for you my rocket doesn't fizzle out when it gets wet." He ran his tongue over her lips. "It just gets bigger and bigger and when I give you the fucking you need? I'll just keep ramming it in you until you taste my come in your mouth."

"You couldn't get that little thing past my belly button...I'll talk to Elizabeth." She sat up and pushed his hand away. "See if we can't change your title to 'Little Colonel instead of Lieutenant Colonel'."

"I see what you want, Miss Smart Ass. You want a fight." He grabbed her, tried to push her back down but she wouldn't let him.

"God damn right, Sheppard." She pushed him back and tried to straddle him. "It's Suzie's Independence Day!"

"Hate to break it to you, baby...this is one fight you're gonna lose!" He rolled on top of her, fighting and laughing, his determined fingers untying one side of her bikini bottom and tugging it off her behind. He slid it down her leg and pressed her knees apart, sliding his hands up between her thighs so that he could hold her down.

She laughed even harder when he starting tickling her, twisting and turning, trying to get away from him.

The sun was lower in the sky, somewhere down the beach she could hear other people laughing and music. The sounds of people partying and celebrating the American's forth of July rising up over the roar of the waves. People getting drunk, the start of the pops and louder booms of the firecrackers that Elizabeth had talked the big wigs at StarGate Command into letting them have lighting up the sky...her laugh turned into a moan when he buried his head between her legs and his tongue slipped into her folds.

A huge boulder kept them from being seen but that didn't really matter. John loved the idea that anyone could walk by and see her bikini bottom dangling around her right foot, her legs over her husband's shoulders as he knelt between her thighs. She could just imagine the look on their faces when they saw his long fingers parting her so that he could stroke her aching pussy with his rough tongue.

"You are such a bastard, Sheppard." She wiggled her hips, biting back a moan when he scraped his teeth over the inside of her thigh. "Hurry up and get to it, pussy man. Or am I gonna have to finish myself off like last time?"

He looked up, sweat beaded on his forehead, sliding down his stubbled jaw. His green eyes watching her, flashing fire as he fit his mouth over her clit and sucked hard.

Her back arched, her shout drowned out by the roar of the waves crashing against the rocks down the beach. She collapsed back against the blanket, breathing hard. Her body ached and she wanted to come so bad that she could scream. She tilted her hips, her pussy wet and begging for more of his tongue.

He pulled back, his hands sliding along the insides of her thighs. "I want more, Suzie Q. Get on your knees. I need to get inside you when it's nice and wet and hot."

"Finish what you started." She panted. She slid her hand up his sweaty, hairy chest. Her fingers stroked over his neck, she cupped the back of his head, trying to force his mouth back to where she wanted it. "Make me come. Then you can fuck me for as long and hard as you want."

"Shit, I already made you come twice this morning." He growled.

"Third times the charm, baby. Especially if you want me to get on my knees."

"Think you can turn this down?" He got to his feet; standing over her while he ripped off his swim shorts and dropped them on the blanket. His cock sprang out, thick, hard and standing proud. He gripped himself, his fingers sliding along his smooth flesh, pumping. "It's my turn, Suzie Q. Flip it over and get that pretty ass of yours in the air."

"You already had your turn. So quit whining. It's not my fault if you can't get it in fast enough." She laughed, wriggled away from him and closed her legs. She got to her feet but before she could move he grabbed the bikini bottom around her ankle and jerked.

"Oh no...you ain't going anywhere!" She squealed and fell against him, smacking at his hands when he pushed her back down on the quilt and moved so that he was between her legs.

"No." She smacked at him when he crawled up over her, her hands scratching down his back. "Bastard!"

"Told you that you wouldn't win." He didn't bother to untie her top. He yanked it off of her and cupped her breasts in his hands. He bent his head and suckled one hard tip and then the other, biting and then licking away the sting.

"I haven't lost yet." Susan laughed and pulled his mouth away from her breast and up to her mouth. She kissed him hard, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth. She caressed his muscular chest, his body was slick from where they'd been swimming and from the heat he'd been making between them. She felt his belly tremble when she ran her fingers over him and down to the light bed of dark curly hair.

She didn't mind that he'd decided to grow it back. He didn't really need the cock ring anyway. Sheppard could keep a hard on longer than any man she'd ever known. Hell, he always seemed to be in a permanent state of arousal. It was no wonder women loved to watch him when he was walking around with that glorious monster pressing against his zipper.

And when that monster got loose…damn but he was a beautiful man, so magnificently large and every delicious inch of him belonged to her. And he felt good rubbing against her bare mound.

She watched his eyes, knowing that he could feel her dripping and could smell her heat. She curved her palm around his shaft, stroking him, pumping slowly and then harder, feeling him thicken in her hand. "Give it up, Sheppard. If you're not going to eat me than I'm going to ride you."

He slipped his hand between her thighs, his thumb sliding between her folds, brushing the rough pad over her clit until she jerked and gasped in response. He gave a lustful grunt. He pulled away from her, grabbing her wrists when she reached for him. He yanked her up, shoved her against the rock, putting his arm in front of her so that her nipples scraped over his arm instead of the rough surface.

He pressed against her back, holding her still while his free hand stroked over her butt cheeks. He pushed his knee between hers, his finger tips brushing against her as he guided the head of his cock between her legs. He eased forward slowly then pulled back, edging between her slick folds just enough to make her squirm against him.

"Surrender, baby." He breathed in her ear. "I'll go easy on you."

She humped back against his hardness, twisting her hips a little. "I don't want it easy..."

His grip tightened. The wiry hairs on his chest scratched her back. He slid his hands over her waist; he cupped her breasts in his hot hands. He squeezed her nipples hard, his laugh low and hot and wicked.

"Unconditional surrender, baby. Or do you want me to drag you out there?" He pulled her closer, edging her toward the side of the rock where they would be more out in the open. "Do you want everyone to see me take you...do you want them to hear you begging me to make you come? I'll bet that they'd love to see me screw you, my cock deep in your pussy...then I'll come in your mouth and they can watch you can lick me clean."

"You drive a hard bargain, Sheppard. Too bad for you that I don't bargain."

She pushed back against him, hooked her foot behind his and caught him off balance. He fell back on the blanket and she landed on top of him. He grunted and she rolled, coming back up on top of him, grabbing his arms and pinning him down. She straddled his chest. He could feel her wetness rubbing against him, her spicy smell distracting him long enough for her to grab something from under the sand under the side of the blanket and yank it up.

"God damn it!" He bucked up trying to throw her off when he realized it was a padded handcuff she was trying to slide around his wrist.

"Why the hell do you think I put the blanket right here, big man?" She tried to mount him, bracing her hands on his strong chest and trying to hold him down.

"Why do you think I let you?" His hands were slick and he got away from her easily. He sat up and grabbed her hips. He wrapped his arms around her, her nipples pressing against his when she tried to wriggle out of his grip. "I'm not stupid either, Suzie Q. I've been watching you. I knew you were up to something and I knew exactly what you had in that little bag of yours when you tried to hide it on the Jumper."

"Let go of me, Sheppard!" She fought him, kicking and laughing and then he had her under him and spread eagle while he grabbed her wrists and strapped her arms down.

"Sneaky little, Suzie Q." Her struggling was sending a delicious thrill through him and his jaw clenched. "And if you're going to try and hide something don't get blushing little Lorne in on the plan."

"You tricked him!"

"Can I help it if he's scared of me?" John laughed, his green eyes slid admiringly over her face, down her chest and belly. "He's a horny little boy with the hot's for you." He smacked her hip, sliding a hand under her to squeeze a firm butt cheek in his hand. "Every time you bend over he's practically foaming at the mouth."

"He does not!' She laughed and tried to get her knee between his.

"Bullshit. He wants a piece of my dirty girl." He ground against her, sliding his hard cock along her folds. The look on his face dark and feral. "And he knows he'd better tell me when you're trying to do something sneaky, Miss Suzie Q."

"So…you caught me." She laughed and bit down on his lip when he kissed her. "But if you think that you're not going to ever let me get my turn-"

"Letting you is not the problem, Suzie Q. You'll get your turn because you're just as god damn sneaky as I am." He gripped her hips, sliding back and moving her until she was centered on the quilt. He dug under the edges, pulling up the last two restraints. He moved them farther apart, shoved them deep into the ground and spread her legs so far apart that he could feel the muscles in her thighs tremble when he tied her ankles down. "But this time you should have listened to me when I told you surrender."

"You just got lucky this time, Sheppard." He was making her squirm so she was taunting him, urgency making her voice low and husky. "I'm going to come out on top next time so you'd better watch your back."

"Doesn't matter, Suzie Q. You can't beat me so go ahead. You know how much I love to watch you lose at your little games."

She tilted her head slightly, her amber eyes glittered, her lips wet and swollen from the hardness of his kiss. Her hair had worked lose from its pony tail and curled in damp tendrils against her neck. "I don't intend to lose next time."

"Looks like we're going to have to play for the best two out of three then." His laugh was even darker when he knelt between her spread legs and started to lick his way up her thighs. She moaned when his fingers traced over the outline of her slick slit, his wicked smile a promise of the fireworks he was really going to show her. He plunged himself into her, skewering himself deep.

"Happy Independence Day, baby."


	11. All I Want for Christmas

All I Want for Christmas

copyright 2011 awakethepassion

"What do you want for Christmas, Suzie Q?"

"You, naked and a new sex toy?"

She had said the sex toy bit as a joke but John had grinned and gave her a tongue twistingly wicked kiss. "Done."

And in just a few days, she had her wish. But John hadn't locked them up in their bedroom or found some secluded spot on the mainland. Oh, no! John had pulled a fast one on her and booked them on a trip and but he wouldn't tell her where.

Not even when they'd been tearing apart the bed and causing quite a bit of turbulence on the private plane he'd gotten for them. He'd kept it secret, damn him.

And boy…had she been surprised when they'd arrived at the hotel. She should have known something was up when he told her not to pack anything except for her toothbrush. And her suspicion should have really gotten the better of her when he'd been pulling at her clothes the second they were in their room. Yeah…hot sex on the big wide bed had been a lot of fun and yeah…the room was beautiful but the asshole had been hiding the real secret until he was ready to let her in on it.

The next morning after a rather dirty breakfast in bed and some jam smeared sheets, he'd let her in on what he was hiding. She could have killed him but…she shook her head as she pushed open the sliding glass doors that took up nearly one side of the wall of the bedroom and stepped out onto a small patio.

She had to admit that the man was damn good and at more than just one thing.

The tiles felt warm under her feet and the breeze made her skin tingle in a deliciously sinful way. She felt so free and it didn't take her long to realize that she knew why the hedonistic bastard had picked this place. It was beautiful.

He had taken off for a swim and left her alone for a bit so that she could get a little more used to it and now she was ready to finally get the nerve and do it.

Taking a deep breath, she took a good look around as she headed for the towels he'd laid out on the sand for them, stopping just long enough to pour herself a full glass from the pitcher on the small wrought iron table and then she sank down. They were right on the beach and the ocean glimmered like a jewel in the bright sun.

She knew that they could have gone anywhere for Christmas…she sighed, settled back and took a bigger sip of her drink…but leave it to John Sheppard to pick a _nude_ beach.

She'd thought that he was nuts and she'd been against it but now Susan had to admit that it wasn't a bad place. It was a private resort somewhere in Hawaii and though she missed seeing snow for the holidays, being somewhere where no one knew them and she wasn't freezing her ass off had its good points. And she really didn't mind being naked either. She wasn't in bad shape and the girls always made a fantastic impression so, what the hell?

John loved her body and why should she care what anyone else thought?

Susan and her handsome Colonel, out of Atlantis and away from the stress and no Wraith or other bad guys to worry about. She missed their friends but damn…the sun felt so good on her skin and Sheppard was pretty damn good at playing bartender too.

Stretched out on a beach towel with her hair pulled back and with nothing on but John's sun glasses and some coconut oil making her tanned skin shine, she took another sip of her drink and licked her lips and laughed.

Sex On the Beach. Pretty damn good choice he'd made since that was exactly what she was planning to have with her sex God of a husband. She snorted. Sex in the limo, sex on the plane…give her a god damn bottle of Tequila and that hot, lean body of his and she'd have sex with him in a fucking funeral home if that was what he wanted.

And what she let him do…and his idea of Christmas presents. Especially the ones he had given her the day that they'd checked into the hotel. Her lips tilted into a grin.

Thinking about the man had her shaking her head. Where the hell was the bastard anyway? She eased up a little more and watched the other people on the beach. She didn't see that firm, lanky form or that tight ass of his anywhere. She sighed and pouted a little. She wanted him but it didn't stop her from admiring some of the men anyway.

She could window shop all she wanted to and some of them were looking back at her and grinning and she couldn't help grinning back. They weren't half bad but none of these sun tanned, muscled he-men could compare to John Sheppard.

One particular he-man caught her eye and he started toward her and then stopped when a rough voice yelled out her name.

"Susan!"

The guy's face broke into an arrogant grin and he turned around and looked back, obviously intending to take care of the intruder. He was tall, very well endowed and quite handsome with his dark hair and big, muscular body but there was something about the man headed straight for him that made him step back.

Her admirer gave her a little wave and a nod of his head and then he turned and headed the other way.

When he moved, Susan looked down to the water line and saw John heading for her.

The man didn't just walk. He moved like a predator. Water from his swim glistened on his skin, beading in the hair on his chest and running in tiny rivulets down his belly to the soft curling hair at the base of his cock. He bypassed a blanket full of bathing beauties and she heard them giggle when he gave them a flirting smile. They said something to him but he didn't stop, just gave them a wave and kept moving through the sand straight toward her.

She watched him and felt the tingle start low in her belly. To hell with the drink. It was delicious and tasted good on her tongue but when she looked at him…all she could think about was pouring the stuff on him and lapping at every hairy inch of him.

He looked so damn good. Maybe a little thin but she knew the power under all that taut, tanned skin. She could feel it when she touched him and when she wrapped her long legs around him…shit…she rubbed her hand over her breast and resisted the urge to slide her fingers between her legs. She could feel the rush of excitement spreading through her body and god damn did she want to eat him up.

The man was an animal and she knew that the other women on the blanket were watching him, wishing that they were the one that he was stalking. If there was one thing she loved more than watching him walk it was lying under him. Or even better…riding him.

He stopped just a foot from her and when he raised his arms to run his fingers through his dark, spiky hair and wipe the water from his face, the muscles in his flat belly pulled tight and it was easy to see that he was more than just a little aroused. He was long and thick and from the wicked look on his face, very very pleased with the reaction he was getting.

"You better be saving some of that for me."

"Maybe I will." She took another sip of the drink and watched him as he moved closer and dropped to his knees at the edge of the towel. "Depends on how good you are, Sheppard." She wagged a finger at him. "But the way you were just flirting with those girls I think if I check Santa's naughty list _you_ are going to be right at the top of it."

"What about you? You were giving Conan a pretty good eye full too."

"Conan was liking what he was seeing." She giggled.

He said, reaching for the glass in her hand. "You'd better give me that."

"Yes, sir." She spread her legs a little wider and tipped the glass just a little, letting some of the cold drink splash on her belly and down between her legs. "Here's your part. Better drink up, Colonel."

The corners of his eyes crinkled up in that sexy little way when he laughed and reached up to take the glass out of her hand. "Enough for you, Suzie Q. You're getting drunk."

"I'm not even close." She laughed huskily and tried to take the glass back but he put it to his mouth, tipped it back and drained it. Then he licked his lips and tossed the thing down on the sand.

"You'd better be glad that's plastic, Sheppard." She grabbed at his arms, trying to pull him down on top of her

"Why? I wouldn't mind digging a little glass out of your ass." He hovered over her, leaning down just close enough so that the wiry hairs on his chest rubbed over her nipples.

"Oh…I thought you planned on putting it somewhere else, Sheppard." She ran her hands up the insides of his arms and over his chest.

"The glass or…what I've got in that basket?" He grinned and wrapped his large, calloused palms around her ankles, tugging her knees wider apart as he crawled a little closer, easing between her spread legs. He slid his large, rough hands along the backs of her thighs, kissing his way down her chest and belly, lapping at the sticky trail left by the drink until his full lipped mouth was just inches from her pussy.

Oh yeah…she knew exactly what he had in that basket. Thinking about what he planned to do with what was in that basket had gotten her so hot that her clit was already hard and sensitive. The drink had just heightened the excitement a little more.

He knew it too. He purred and nuzzled her mound and then rubbed the stubble on his jaw against her skin in a delicious burn, lapping at her skin with his rough tongue to ease the sting. She sank back on her elbows and moaned when his tongue flicked out and teased between her swollen lips.

"You like my Christmas presents?" Oblivious to anyone else on the beach, he gripped the small silver hoop that pierced the hood of her clit between his teeth and gave it a little tug.

"You're damn lucky I let you talk me into it." She hissed.

"Liar." He laughed and started to flick the little silver ball back and forth with the tip of one finger. "You loved it...I saw your face. You were getting off on it."

"Only because you were the one doing it. You've got to tell me…oh shit!" She was panting now. She moaned when he gave a harder tug on the little hoop and slid her fingers through his dark hair. "Come on, baby. Don't stop now."

"You think that I'm going to let some stranger touch my pretty pussy?" He looked up at her and chuckled darkly. "And who said that I was gonna stop?"

He stroked her sex with his tongue and felt her spasm around his fingers. He knew that with him it didn't take much to get her off. Just his smile was sometimes enough to have her creaming her panties but she was holding back on him this time.

Probably payback for the piercing's but she hadn't been all that hard to convince. He'd seen the excitement in her eyes when he'd told her that he was buying her another ring but this one was much more special. And when he'd shown her exactly what he was planning to do she'd more than ready to spread her legs and let him do it. A slow smile crossed his face.

Hell...she'd even helped him pick it out. And she'd let him do her nipples too.

He had thought that she might refuse him and he would have been okay with that but now...shit...she moaned and he buried his head between her thighs and spoke with a soft growl. "Does it feel good, SuzieQ?"

Pleasure mixed with pain and the muscles in her thighs and belly clenched when he slid first one long finger and then another inside her slick channel. He moved his fingers slowly and then slowly, then he bent his head and pressed the little silver ball in the center of the hoop against her clit and flicked it back and forth fast with his tongue, matching the movement with his thrusting fingers and then pressing down harder until she was squirming.

He raised his head, looked at her and licked his lips. "Sweet but I can make you sweeter." He nipped the inside of her thigh, eased up over her and reached for the basket he'd left beside the towels. He pulled something out and laid it against her hip, laughing when she jumped because the thing was cold.

"Bastard! Putting that thing on ice!" She laughed and wrapped her fingers in the chain around his neck. It was warm, his dog tags almost hot from the heat of his skin. She pulled his head around for a deep kiss as he trailed the tip of the glass candy cane shaped dildo across her belly.

"That just makes it more fun but don't worry, baby. It'll get hot quick enough." He trailed the smooth rounded tip over her belly button and up to her breasts. She shivered when he traced it around her nipples and flicked the little silver hoops that matched the one that pierced her clit.

"Beautiful." He growled softly and dipped his head to lightly kiss a turgid tip. Her pussy tightened when he pulled the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. He moved the tip of the candy cane lower, teasing it between her swollen lips until she spread her legs a little wider.

He eased up and slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her up with him. She slipped her legs over him and gripped his shoulders, hissing at him and digging her nails into him as he slowly eased the hooked end of the candy cane inside her. He knew that he'd hit her magic spot when she groaned and arched her hips up against him. Slowly, he worked it back and forth, pressing his mouth against hers.

She held onto him tightly, arching her back into his thrusts and whispering 'More!' against his lips.

She let go of him and held onto him with one hand as she scratched her fingers down his chest then reached between them. He groaned with pleasure when she wrapped her hot hand around his cock. She stroked him slowly from root to tip and then back up again, turning her hand so that her nails raked over him on the upward stroke.

He growled and his cock jerked when she let him go and squeezed his balls so hard that his breath caught in his chest.

"I love your cock, Sheppard. Turn me over so that I can play with you."

He slid the thing out of her and stretched out on the blanket. She turned and straddled his chest in a sixty nine, sitting up just long enough to let loose her hair and then she was leaning over him and bracing herself on one hand while the other gripped his cock. Her breasts brushed against his belly and he licked at the insides of her thighs, the wetness there making his cock grow harder and thicker in her hand. He heard her coo of pleasure when he thrust the longer, rounded end of the dildo into her and began to move it back and forth in a fast friction.

He nearly lost his rhythm when she took him into her mouth but he quickly found it again. He picked up the pace, spreading her pussy lips wide as her lips closed around him and he moaned, feeling the throb all the way down to his toes.

Her knees were pressing against his arms and he felt her thigh muscles clench. He was thrusting harder and deeper into her with the dildo and he knew that she was close to coming. But the thought of her pussy walls clamping down on the smooth, striped glass was more than he could take.

He knew what he wanted and he grunted. The smooth shaft pulled from her wetness with a sucking sound and he gave it a toss, not caring if it landed in the sand or in the basket.

The pressure on his cock eased and he looked up, meeting her wicked gaze. She let him go and crawled off of him, turning until she was raised over him. His cock was so hard and she pressed it against his belly, easing over him until her wet heat was sliding over him. She rocked back and forth, grabbing her breasts and tugging at the small silver hoops with her fingers, her head fell back and her long hair streamed down her back, clinging to her sweat soaked skin.

"Don't play with me." He slid his hands up her waist and cupped her breasts in his big hands.

"Naughty boy." She laughed, leaning over him, she trailed her finger over his cheek to his mouth. He nipped at her, pulling her finger into his mouth and sucking on it. "You want to fuck me, don't you?"

"No wanting to it." He gripped her waist and rolled her over, settling between her thighs with a practiced ease. He didn't give her time to react. Wrapping his hands under her knees he brought her legs up over his shoulders as the thick head of his cock breached her entrance.

"Come on then, sweetness. Fuck me hard."

Another grunt and he slammed home, sinking into her balls deep. She was so slick and wet but the fit was tight and hot. He slid his hands along the fronts of her thighs, digging his fingers into her and holding tight as he pumped his hips so fast and hard that he knew that it had to hurt.

But she didn't care, just tilted her hips to change the angle so that he was slamming and grinding against her clit. He speared into her even harder and faster and then he felt her explode around him. Seconds later he was trembling and his back arched. He let out a grunting howl of satisfaction and then her legs fell off of him and he collapsed on top of her as his hot come shot inside her.

For a few moments they just laid there, him crushing her into the tangled nest of towels, her hands stroking down his back and arms. But he stilled when he heard soft male laughter and he looked up.

The man that had been admiring her was standing just a few feet away. Leaning back against the rough bark of a palm tree, he was breathing heavily and stroking his cock. His face was red and from the smear on his hand and the stain on the ground in front of him it was obvious that he'd been admiring their show.

He grinned when he saw John looking at him."Pretty good woman you've got there, buddy. If you ever feel like sharing..."

"Sorry...but he doesn't share." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up, pressing against him tight and wrapping herself around him. "And neither do I."

"Hey…no harm in asking is there?" The guy just laughed and then he winked, gave a shaky laugh and turned and started to walk away.

"No." She called after him. "But if you want to stay and watch some more..." She gave John a look when the guy turned around and gave her a surprised but pleased look as he walked back to take up his position by the palm tree. "Sure. I'm always up for the second act."

"Suzie Q..." John grinned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm about to do you." She smirked and his heart skipped a beat when she slid her hands down his back to grip his ass. "Ain't that what you want? And its not like this guy is ever gonna know who we are is it? We'll never see him again so come on, Sheppard. Don't you want at least one of your fantasies to come true?"

"My fantasy is a threesome."

"This is one…isn't it? Think about it lover boy…this guy ain't half as creepy as Woolsey. And I do not mind letting him watch me fuck you silly if you don't."

"Slut..." John laughed and let her turn him over, letting out a sigh of pleasure when she gripped his hardening cock and settled over him, sliding down on him until he was stuffed inside her, full and tight. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. "You know the only Christmas fantasy I want is you."

"I know...and you've got me as long as you want me."

"I want you." He shifted his hips a little, raising her up and then bringing her down hard so that he sank into her deeper. But what about my toy? Did you like that?"

"I loved your toy...but you've got something a lot longer, sweeter and hotter that I want to suck on."

"Then get off Santa's lap and do it now." His eyes sparked hungrily and he slapped her on the ass but she just laughed huskily when he pinched her nipples and gave a quick darting glance to their admirer.

"We can't rush this Christmas show, Santa baby."

A slow sensual smile touched her lips and with the sun beating down on her back and the stranger watching their every move, she kissed him back harder, pressed her hands down on his chest and slowly began to rock her hips.

"Now shut up and enjoy this sleigh ride."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Losing It

Copyright 2012 awakethe passion

John Sheppard was not a man to lose control.

He was always in charge, always the man that would have the final say in everything.

But there were times that he let that control slip. Times that he needed to feel the pain because the pain kept him focused. It made him remember who he was.

Why he was.

_What_ he was.

And this was one of those times. He had left it up to her to plan out what would happen tonight and he knew that whatever it was she wouldn't disappointment him.

But it kept him wondering and he had thought about it all day. He went through the motions playing his Colonel routine, keeping up his 'don't piss me off' attitude when deep inside he was churning, mind whirling, senses tingling.

They'd had lunch together, playing tricks and teases, sharing not-so-stolen kisses and discussing the day and what time he would be back in their quarters but never saying anything about the night or what might happen later.

She liked to keep him on edge and he tries to be quiet, to be good and not ask though the question is burning his tongue. But it's not in his nature to be quiet _or_ good and he wants to grab her, shove her against the wall and make her tell him.

But he knows that he can't. He has to be patient even though just guessing at what she had planned for him made his cock twitch in anticipation.

And so he steps inside their quarters and just stands there until the door slides shut behind him. He takes a deep breath, his fingers curling into fists and then he slowly exhales and relaxes his hands.

It was dim, all the lights turned low and from the bedroom he could hear music. John moved slowly up the short hallway until he was standing in front of their bedroom door. He took another deep breath, let it out and then slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

She was waiting for him, sitting on the straight back chair by the window. There were unlit candles on the dresser and one lone white candle in a crystal holder, a long lighter next to it, sat on the bedside table.

A CD player on the dresser behind her was the source of the music and he smiled slightly. It was one of his favorite Johnny Cash songs and he knew that she had picked it out especially for this night.

She turned her head and looked at him. Her hair was up, her face clean and devoid of any makeup except for the blood red lipstick carefully applied to her full, sensuous lips. Red is her color now. Passion, pleasure…pain. And John wanted it so much that he could barely breathe.

Heat raced to his cock when she licked her lips slightly and then her beautiful mouth turned down into a frown.

"You're late, Sheppard."

He knew that he didn't have an excuse so he didn't give her one. But he knew that he was displeasing her by only standing there. He knew what he was here for and so did she. Slowly, he raised his hands and slid his fingers under the hem of his tee shirt.

"Start at the bottom."

Her sharp command made him drop his hands away from the soft cotton of his tee shirt. He kept his eyes on hers, his gaze never straying as he kicked out of his boots, toed out of his socks and then began to undo his belt.

"Put them on the floor. Neatly. I don't want your things getting in my way."

"Yes, Ma'am." He couldn't resist the slight smirk that lurked at the corners of his mouth.

She watched him as he carefully folded every piece of his clothing, even tucking his socks together and setting it all in a tidy pile on the floor. Her cheeks were flushed despite the cool breeze blowing in through the window and he couldn't tell if it was from anger or amusement or both. She got to her feet and standing tall and haughty in the red stilletoes, she pointed to the window and her words were sharp.

"Open the curtains and then place my chair there."

Anger then. He tried not to show the tremble in his hands as he did as she said and tied the sheer curtains back and moved the chair so that the back of it was to the bed.

She sat down and crossed her long legs and he heard the soft slide of the red silk between her thighs. Her breasts, full and heavy, the hard, tight nipples tinged with the same red as her mouth sat firm and high, pushed up by the red velvet corset cinched tight around her waist.

She watched him, sitting as regal as a Queen on her throne. Slowly, she spread her legs, her fingers stroking the strip of satin tied around her thigh. "Come to me, John."

Oh…she was really going to play with him tonight. Lust boiling in his belly, he started toward her.

"On your knees." She sharply commanded.

He went down. First on one knee and then the other. A smile curved her lips when he knelt and she pointed to the floor.

"_Hands _and knees."

She watched him, eyes shining, her fingers lightly stroking the silky soft skin of her inner thighs. He crawled closer and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She scooted forward, edging closer and he could see the thin material was wet and so sheer that he could see the outline of her pussy lips.

He was between her thighs now, so close that he could smell her heat. He looked up at her. She nodded giving him permission and he tilted his head and licked a line from her knee up to the lacy edge of the red silk. She curled her fingers in his hair and jerked his head back, making him look up at her.

"Eager boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered thickly.

"So polite." She stroked his cheek, sharp nails scratching over his cheek. "Maybe you're too eager, John."

He swallowed hard.

"What should I do with you, Sheppard?" She let go of his hair and let her hands slide down over his shoulders. She touched herself, fingers teased at the edge of her panties. "Give you a taste of me? Would you like that?"

He nodded, his face flushed with anticipation and excitement.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, just a whisper of her lips against his and then she bit him hard enough to draw blood.

"Too bad. You made me wait, Sheppard and now you will too." She pushed him away from her and scooted back on the chair. "Sit up. Hands behind your head."

He licked the blood from his mouth, sat up and laced his fingers tight behind his head. His breath hitched in his chest, he ached, and he wanted, he needed but he knew better than to move.

He wanted her to take him, to grab his hair and force his head between her legs and let him taste her. He wanted it fast and hard and now but she wasn't going to do that.

At least not yet.

She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. Slowly, she got to her feet and stepped away from him.

"Up." Slowly he got to his feet and she pointed toward the bed. "Assume the position."

He did as she commanded. He stretched out on the bed, arms and legs spread. His mouth went dry when she moved to the dresser and he heard the click of the locked box as she turned the key and opened it.

She walked back to the bed, singing softly about being bound by wild desire and his cock grew heavier, his balls drawing up tight when he felt the touch of her hand against his thigh.

He wanted to hold his breath but he forced out each breath as she unfurled the length of red satin the same color as her corset and wrapped the silken bands around his legs and thighs, pulling him open, stretching him even more until he felt just the slightest kiss of sweet pain ripple though his muscles.

She did the same to his arms, wrapping them from his upper arms to his wrists and then securing him to the restraints beneath the mattress so that he was spread eagle on the bed.

"Close your eyes." She sat on his chest, forcing him to breathe harder as she stroked his face lightly with her fingers. She untied the strip of satin from around her thigh, laid it over his eyes and made him raise his head so that she could tie it securely and blindfold him.

It was warm from the heat of her body and the smell of amber and musk made him tremble.

"You are so pretty naked, John." Her weight shifted as she leaned over him, one full breast brushing his cheek as she removed the pillow from beneath his head.

"My pretty little sex toy." Her hands caressed his neck, his arms, his chest, his belly. His eyes fluttered shut behind the blindfold and his head fell back when she gripped his cock in her hot hand. "Maybe I should keep you this way. Use you for nothing but porn."

She stroked him and he thickened in her hand. Her touch always excited him and his body burned.

"Hmm…" She hummed softly and then sang out the words to the song so seductively and he was so ready to fall.

She kept stroking him as she sang, fisting him, pumping him as she pressed her mouth against his, burying her tongue deep into his mouth. She tasted sweet and a purr started low in his chest and rumbled up out of his throat.

God…he wanted to come!

The song ended and she chuckled and stroked his cheek, her long nails scratching through the scruff on his face. "Don't you dare, Sheppard."

She knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to let him have it.

"Please." He whispered, hating the plea in his voice. "Please, baby…"

She ignored his plea. "Do you want this?"

Her words were a hot whisper against his mouth and his cock throbbed. He nodded.

She gripped him hard. "Say it."

"Yes."

His voice was thick with desire and want and need and he hated himself for it.

"How much?" She let him go, straddled him and stroked her hands over his arms, moving over him so that his cock rubbed against her silky heat. "How much do you want this, John?"

"More." He moaned. "More."

"Are you sure?" She braced her hands on his chest and rocked against him so that the silk rubbed him and the heels of her stilettos dug into his thighs. "My more may be too much for you to handle."

His answer was a grunt and a shake of his head and desperation tinged his voice. "Please…"

"I don't do 'please', John."

Blood rushed to his head and for an insane moment he thought that she was going to leave him like this. Leave him wanting and hurting and unsatisfied.

"But I will do you."

He barely let out his sigh of relief when she sat up, her heels digging deeper into his thighs.

"Poor John…it's too bad that you can't watch me take this little bit of nothing off." Her hands brushed along the tops of his thighs. He couldn't see her but he could hear her soft rush of breath and the rustle of the satin as she undid the ties at her hips and let the scrap of red cloth fall down to cover the tip of his erection.

She rubbed it over him, pinching his balls when he squirmed. He hissed and stilled as she trailed the slip of red up over his belly and chest. She tickled his nipples then rubbed the cloth over his mouth so that he could taste her heat on his lips.

"You wanted a taste of me, John. Open your mouth." His lips parted slightly and she shoved the cloth between his teeth and then slid off of him.

His body throbbed in anticipation and he waited and wondered what she was going to do to him next. The room grew hotter and he felt the sweat bead up on his body until he was slick with it.

He stayed as still as he could, trying not to turn his head when he heard a click and then the soft hiss of a flame. From the edges of the satin he could soft light grow in the room and a musky scent filled the air. She must have been lighting the candles that she had placed around the room and then she moved back to the bed.

"Last one." She whispered. There had been one candle, a long white taper and she stood close as she lit it, her thigh just brushing against the backs of his fingers. She set the lighter down. It made a tiny click as it touched the wood and she laughed when his hand twitched.

He could feel the warmth of her skin pressed against his hip and he trembled when she traced her fingers over his belly, lightly stroking the dark line of hair that arrowed down to his dick. She fondled his balls and his muscles tightened against the bonds at the brush of her hair against him.

He let out a low mewling cry when her lips brushed against the head of his erection. She fingered the dense patch of pubic hair and she twisted the cock ring, her nails scratching at his tender skin as she pulled if off of him.

"Let me kiss it better." She bent her head and licked up the sides of his cock and then sucked at the thick beads of pre-come that slicked the mushroom head.

She teased him, licking and sucking and then she let him fall free from her mouth and lay hot and wet against his belly.

"Now." He moaned again, his plead garbled behind the piece of cloth, the taste of her in his mouth turning the word into a wanton, growling, demanding groan.

"Patience, Sheppard." She laughed softly and then leaned down to nip at his chin. "It may be the only virtue that you have left."

He felt the shift in the air when she moved away from him.

Fuck patience! He wanted to scream, wanted to feel the pain and the joy and the release that she could give him!

He wanted it! He needed it and he needed it now!

He shifted, hot skin rubbing over the smooth cotton of the sheets. He needed release but the silk around his arms and legs was too tight and all he could do was lay there and wait in a puddle of his own sweat, his heart pounding, his cock throbbing in rhythm. His eye lids twitched beneath the red satin, his long, thick lashes fluttering, and her smell so sweet that he licked his lips in anticipation.

"John, look at me."

He jumped when she touched his face, blinking against the sudden light when she pulled the blind fold from his eyes and dropped it on the floor. His eyes flickered and then adjusted to the soft light. His mouth went dry when he saw her.

She was naked now, the candle light making her tanned skin glow. His eyes widened when he saw the can of shaving cream, a razor and small pair of scissors lying on the bed beside him.

She set a bowl of steaming water on the table and dropped a cloth into it and then crawled up, moving over him until she was kneeling between his spread thighs.

"So…so…pretty." She ran her hands over him, stroking the thick, silky hair under his arms and then scratching her nails through the wiry hair on his chest. Her hands were hot on his hips and thighs, soft tendrils of her hair brushing against him and the feeling was like a live wire shocking him when she lightly licked at the thin puckered scar high up on his thigh.

He nearly came apart.

She laughed softly. "You like that?"

She licked him again, swirling her tongue over the sensitive spot, sucking and nipping until he was nearly thrashing on the bed.

"You have to be still now." Her voice was a soft laugh as she stroked at the light growth of dark pubic hair but he heard the command. "I don't like this on you and since you have done nothing about it I will have to remove it."

He tried to control his breathing and forced himself to lie still as she wet the cloth and gently washed the tender skin between his legs and then reach for the can of shaving cream, the razor and the scissors.

She patiently clipped at the dense bush of hair and then she dabbed some of the cream on him and shaved the dark hair from the base of his cock, his balls and the crack of his ass. When she was through, she cleaned him up and then rubbed some fragrant warming oil into his skin that eased the sting and made his skin feel smooth and slick beneath her fingers.

"Hmm…I should have put you on your knees, John. This pretty ass high in the air just begging to be mounted."

He tensed when her fingers strayed a little lower, stroking and teasing. He was panting for her, his hips moving in slow circles, pushing against her hands. He knew that she wouldn't touch him there because she knew how much he hated it. But she loved to tease him into thinking that she might and that excited him even more.

"John…are you asking for something? Are you asking me to punish you more?" Her hands slid lower, sliding under him to tightly grip his ass when he raised his hips off the bed as far as he could go. "Don't you even try to go back down now."

He felt the pull low in his back and his knees. He was poised on the balance and she knew it. She laughed softly and her hands rubbed over him moving softly over his ass and hips then back down between his thighs before reaching up to pluck the gag from between his lips.

"Are you ready to give in to me yet?"

"Please." His voice was as rough as sandpaper, his muscles were trembling but he held on playing out his part of the game. "Please, Ma'am. Let me down."

"Why should I when you deserve to be punished?" She moved so that she was lying beside him and she whispered hotly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Bad John…this is nothing. I can do so many wicked things to you when you're like this. But if you really don't want this then say the safe word."

She rubbed her hand over his hip, stroking his belly, scratching her nails over the inside of his thigh then back up again to roughly pinch his nipples. "You remember what it is. Don't you?"

Sweat ran down his face, puddled in the hollow of his throat and slicked his body. He nodded, so slight but he knew that she saw it.

"Then say it, John. Say it and I'll let you down and unbind you." She sat up and slipped her leg over him, her hands braced on either side of his head, her knees pressed against his sides. "Say it and I'll let you go and you can curl up in a little ball and watch me fuck myself. Is that what you want, John?"

"Please."

"That's not it, John." She rubbed against him and he bucked up higher causing the restraints to tighten even more. The tension in his body tightened and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

He'd expected this. He'd known that there was going to be pain and he relished it because it hurt in the best way possible but he wanted more.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No." He gasped out and she smiled.

"Good boy." She patted his cheek then climbed off of him and the bed. She grabbed his ankles and jerked him down. "Because fucking you is so much more fun."

This was it.

This was what he wanted.

"Do you know what you do to me, John with these little games of yours?"

He trembled and panted hard, licking at the sweat on his upper lip, his eyes glazing with lust and want when she reached for the candle on the bedside table.

"You wax…you wane…you can't make up your mind." She brought the candle closer, tipping it just a little so that the melt dripped down the side. "You drive me crazy, John because I never know what you want. Hell, you don't even know what you want."

Oh…God…he hadn't expected this.

He stared at her and then laid his head back, groaning when she wrapped her hot hand around his throbbing shaft and stroked him.

"You don't know if you want the pleasure…" She raised the candle and his groan became a hiss when he felt the first hot drip of wax on his skin. "Or the pain."

His nipple grew tight as the wax quickly cooled and hardened. He cried out, his voice thick with painful pleasure.

"So I will give you both. And I can give you as much as I want because this…" She shook the candle and more of the wax dribbled across his chest. "Doesn't stick to your lovely, lovely fur."

She kept pumping him, her strokes fast and hard. His cries grew louder and deeper. She brought him close to the edge, squeezing the head of his cock and then eased back over and over again until he thought that he couldn't take it anymore.

Susan smiled wickedly down at him because she knew that he could practically taste his climax.

"Good boy." She purred and then still holding the candle, she gripped him tightly and mounted him, drawing another hiss of pleasure from him as she sank down on him and wrapped him tight inside her heat.

Another splash of hot wax over his right nipple had him bucking up and she forced him down, grounding down on him. She dribbled more wax on his arms, his chest, his belly. The burning pain was like a shock through his system and he cried out, his nails digging into the sheets until they tore and still she rode him, slamming down on him, taking him balls deep, soft skin sliding over softer skin.

John was mindless with lust and need and want and pain. She clamped down on him like a vise when she came and the candle tipped.

More hot wax fell on him and he exploded in a powerful rush and lost himself, finally losing control.


End file.
